Beauty & the Werehog
by Sonic the Celestial Dragon
Summary: Parody of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. To save her uncle, Sally goes in Charles's place as Sonic's prisoner. Later, prisoner turns to guest, then to friend... and then, to lover. (I own nothing)
1. Prologue Once Upon a Time

**Just to make it even more mysterious, make another tab and go to . Look for Beauty & the Beast prologue and read as the music plays. It's really cool.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young blue hedgehog prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar tiger came to the castle and offered him a single red rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggerd appearance, the prince only sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned the blue hedgehog not to be decieved by appearances, for beauty is always found within thee.

And when he dismissed her once more, the old tiger's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince did his best to apologize, but alas, it was too late. The yellow tiger had already seen he had no trace of love within his heart. And so, as punishment, she tranformed him into a hideous Werehog and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Werehog consealed himself inside his castle with a magic Power Ring as his only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom untill his twenty-first brithday. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would finally be broken. But if not, he would be doomed to remain a Werehog for all enternity.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love... a Werehog?

* * *

_**Beauty and the Werehog**_


	2. That Sally

That morning after ten years, we see a house as a rooster crows. A half squirrel and chipmunk girl came out of the house and began to walk toward the small town. She had blue eyes and auburn hair, and wore a blue vest and blue knee-high boots. Her name was Sally Acorn.

She began to cross the bridge when she sang, "**_Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say..._**" People then pop up, saying _bonjour_ and other people came to walk, shop, and work.

Sally sang again, "**_There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every moring just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town._**" "Good morning, Sally," greeted a green turtle named Tommy in front of a bakery. "Morning, Thomas," replied Sally.

"Where're you off to?" Tommy asked. "The library," Sally answered. "I've just finished one of the best stories ever. It's about a dragon who fell in love with a princess and he traded his famous roar to a wizar-" (**A/N:** That's my _The Speedy Dragon_ parody.)

"I'm sorry, Sally, but can we talk later? I'm very busy," inturrupted Tommy. He then turned to the window and yelled, "Marine! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Sally rolled her eyes and shook her head. She smirked as she walked off, then Rouge and Hershy watched her. "**_Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_**"

Mrs. Quack sang as Sally walked off, "**_Never part of any crowd._**" "**_'Cause her head's up on some cloud,_**" sang Dr. Quack. The rest of the town sang, "**_No denying she's a funny girl, that Sally..._**"

Sally jumped on the back of a trolley while other people greeted each other. "**Bonjour!**" sang a white lion. "**_Good day!_**" sang a yellow snake. "**_How is your family?_**" asked the lion.

Now, we see a Wave the Swallow talking to Jet the Hawk, while Storm is behind him and glaring at Jet. "**Bonjour!**" Wave sang. "**_Good day!_**" Jet sang. "**_How is your wife?_**" Wave asked as she walked away. Then, Storm gave Jet a good whack in the head.

Amy Rose then walked up to Vector the Crocodile, "**_I need six eggs._**" "**_That's too expensive,_**" pointed out Vector. Then, Sally sang, "**_There must be more than this provincial life!_**"

Sally jumped off the trolley in front of a library. She walked in and saw a yellow lion with orange hair. He wore a blue-green jumper with light green sleeves. He was Cyrus. "Heya, Sally," said Cyrus.

"Hey, Cyrus. Got the book I borrowed," said Sally, handing over the book to Cyrus. The lion chuckled as he set the book away, "Ya finished already?" "Hey, I couldn't put it down," Sally replied. She climbed up the ladder to a tall shelf of books, "You got anything new?"

"Sorry, but no," Cyrus said. "Not since yesterday, we haven't." "It's fine, Cyrus," Sally said. She dragged her finger across the spines of books, "I think I'll borrow... this one." Sally took out a red book and gave it to Cyrus.

The lion took it and read the title. "This one?" he asked in curiousity. Then he smiled and laughed, "But I thought you read it twice!" "Well, it's my favourite!" Sally replied, smiling as well. "Far off places, daring fights, a prince in disguise!"

Cyrus chuckled and handed the book to Sally, "Well hey, if you like it that much... it's all yours." "Cyrus-" Sally began in disbelief. "Don't worry," reassured Cyrus. "I'll talk to my dad, I'm sure he'll understand."

"You sure?" Sally asked as she stepped outside. "I insist. Besides, you are my friend," Cyrus shrugged. Sally smiled and said, "Well, thanks, Cyrus. You're the best."

A red rat, a green Grizzly, and a purple Doberman watched Sally leave the bookstore. They sang, "**_Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well._**" The women sang, "**_With a dreamy far-off look-_**" "-**_and her nose stuck in a book,_**" sang the men.

Everyone sang, "**_What a puzzle to the rest of us, that Sally..._**"

Sally sat on the edge of a fountain with two Flickies, "**_Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see._**" She showed the two flickies a picture. "**_Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three..._**"

Later, Sally walked past a hat store. An orange Robin sang, "**_Now, it's no wonder why her name means 'Beauty', her looks have got no parallel._**" A yellow peacock sang, "**_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us._**" Everyone sang out, "**_She's nothing like the rest of us._**

"**_She's different from the rest of us is Sally..._**"

**BANG!**

A loud gunshot rang out. A little man with a beak-like nose ran out into the open with a bag. He had a green shirt with black pants, he was barely bald save for the eight strands of hair. He was Snively Robotnik.

Snively opened the bag and rose it to the sky. Suddenly, a dead goose fell from the sky and landed right beside him. Snively grabbed it and stuffed the goose inside the bag. He then ran to a 'handsome' skunk, who was holding a smoking gun.

The skunk wore a green bandana around his neck, and purple gloves and boots. His blue eyes were filled with pride when he saw his latest kill. It was Geoffrey St. John. "You didn't miss a single shot, Geoffrey!" Snively said. "You definately have to be the greatest hunter in the entire world of Mobius!"

"I know," Geoffrey said with an Austrailian accent. "No animal alive stands a chance against you," said Snively as he and his partner walked off. "And definately no girl for that matter!" Geoffrey picked up Snively, "Quite true, Snively. In fact, I've got my eyes set on... that one."

Snively looked to where Geoffrey was reffering to and saw Sally. "The inventor's neice?" he asked. "Yep!" Geoffrey said with pride. "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But, I thought she's-" Snively began. But he was inturrupted by Geoffrey, "The most beautiful girl in town." "Well I know that, but-" Snively said again. He stopped when Geoffrey picked him up by the collar and saw his peircing glare, "And that makes her the best! And don't _I_ deserve the _best?_"

"Well, of course. I mean, you do, but what I mean is-" Snively tried to say. Geoffrey began to sing, "**_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town, there's only she-_**" Geoffrey was looking in his reflection as Snively tapped his partner's leg when he saw Sally walking away.

"-**_who is beautiful as me,_**" Geoffrey sang. He then turned to where he saw Sally and saw her gone. "**_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sally..._**" He then marched to Sally while he was being watched by a light blue crab, a magenta fox, and an orange alligator.

The three girls sang, "**_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? _****Monsieur****_ Geoffrey, oh he's so cute. Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!_**"

Sally kept reading her book while Geoffrey was having trouble with people walking around.

"_Bonjour!_" "Pardon." "Good day." "_Mais oui_" "You call this bacon?!"

"What lovely grapes!" "Some cheese." "Ten yards!" "One pound." "I'll get the knife."

Geoffrey tried to get past the crowd. He had to talk to Sally in order for him to marry her. "Excuse me. Please let me through," he said.

"This bread. It's stale!" "Those fish. They smell!" "Madam's mistake."

Sally sang out, "**_There must be more than this provincial life!_**" "**_Just watch, I'm going to Sally my wife!_**" Geoffrey sang. The people gathered around and eventually surrounded Geoffrey.

They all sang, "**_Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar _****Mademoiselle.****_ It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in, but she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl! That Sally!_**"

Just when Sally turned around, the people went straight back to what they were doing. Rolling her eyes, Sally kept reading her book. Suddenly, Geoffrey jumped in front of her, "Hello, Sally." "Good day, Geoffrey," responded Sally, still reading her book.

Geoffrey snatched the book from Sally's hands and examined it. "Geoffrey, can I please have my book back?" Sally asked, a bit annoyed. Looking at the pages, Geoffrey said, "How can people read this stuff? I mean, there's no pictures!"

"Well, some people like to use their imagination," Sally said, shrugging her shoulders. "Ya know, Sally, I think it's 'bout time you get your head out of those books," Geoffrey said, tossing the book into the mud, "and pay attention to more important things." He smirked and pushed his hair back, "Like me, for example."

The blue crab, the magenta fox, and the orange alligator sighed lovingly while Sally picked up her book and cleaned it. "The whole town's been talkin' 'bout it, Sally," said Geoffrey. "It's just not right for a girl like you to read. Pretty soon, she starts gettin' ideas 'n thinking..."

"Geoffrey, you are positively primeval," Sally said. "Hey, thanks, Sally," Geoffrey smirked, not knowing what "primeval" means (**A/N:** It means based on primitive instinct; raw and elementary). "Hey, how 'bout I take you to the tavern and let you see my trophies?" He wrapped and arm around Sally's shoulder, trying to escort her. Unfortunately, Sally managed to get out of his grasp, "Maybe some other time."

The blue crab asked to the orange gator, "What the heck's wrong with her?" "She's crazy, that's what!" answered the gator. The magenta fox sighed, "He's so handsome..."

"Geoffrey, I have to go help my uncle," Sally said, about to leave. "Good bye." Snively, who had suddenly appeared, laughed, "Ha, that crazy hedgehog?! He'll need all the help he can get!" Geoffrey snikered by Snively's joke.

"Don't talk about my uncle like that!" Sally glared at them. "Er," Geoffrey said nervously. He turned back to glare at Snively, "Yeah! Don't talk 'bout her uncle that way!" He bonked Snively on the head with his fist.

"My uncle is not crazy! He's a genius and a scientist!" Sally said. As if on cue, she heard an explosion coming from her house. She ran off in fear toward the explosion. Geoffrey and Snively laughed rather hard. So hard, in fact, that Geoffrey bonked Snively's head again.

* * *

Sally ran to the basement and opened the doors. Once they opened, smoke immediately poured out. In the basement, a humanoid hedgehog was in a barrel, struggling to get out until it broke. The hedgehog had light blue fur and quills, a gray mustache, a peach muzzle and arms, and bushy eyebrows. He wore glasses, white gloves, brown boots, a green shirt, and a brown vest.

The hedghog is Sir Charles, Sally's uncle, but was most known as Uncle Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sally called out as she walked down the stairs, coughing a little. "How on Mobius did THAT even happen?!" Uncle Chuck said. He pulled the barrel off, along with his belt but he pulled it back up. "You alright, Uncle Chuck?" Sally asked once the smoke was cleared.

"Don't worry about me, dear, I'm okay," reassured Uncle Chuck, patting Sally's shoulder and giving a smile. But then, he glared at the machine he was working on, "But I think I'm going to give up this hunk of junk." He kicked the machine and yelped, holding his foot and grumbling in frustration. Sally giggled with a smile, "You always say that, you know."

Uncle Chuck sighed, "I know that." But he said with frustration at the machine, "But I mean it this time! I'm pretty sure there's no way I'm gonna get this thing to work!" "Yes, you will," Sally said, "and you _will_ win first prize tomarrow." "Hmph!" Chuck said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"And I'm sure that you'll become a world-famous inventor!" smiled Sally, placing her hand on her uncle's shoulder. Chuck looked at his niece in happiness, "You really believe that?" "Always did, always will," Sally encouraged. "Thanks, Sally," Chuck smiled, patting her hand.

"Now, what're we waitin' for? The Day of the Dead?" asked Chuck in humor. He walked toward the machine, "I'll get this thing fixed up in no time!" He slid under the machine and said, "Hand me that monkey wrench, willya?" Sally nodded and picked up the tool.

"Anywho," Chuck said, trying to make a conversation, "did you have a good time in town today, Sally?" "Cyrus gave me a new book," answered Sally. "Well, he's a good fellow," chuckled Chuck. Cyrus was a good friend to Uncle Chuck as well. "Yeah," agreed Sally.

She asked, remembering what people were thinking of her, "Uncle Chuck, do you think I'm... odd?" "Wha-" Chuck said in surprise. "My niece, odd?" he asked as he slid out with goggles on, making him look like he had really big eyes. "Now where did you get an idea like that?!"

"I really don't know," replied Sally, handing him the tool. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in. There's not very many people to talk to." "Hmm," said Chuck.

"Well, what about that Geoffrey? He's a handsome fellow." "Oh, he's handsome, alright," said Sally sarcastically, "and rude, conceited!" She sighed as she sat down, "I don't know, Uncle Chuck, he's just not right for me."

Uncle Chuck slid out and patted Sally on the back, "Well, don't worry, 'cause this invention's gonna be the start of a new life for us! Let's give it a test, now." Chuck flipped a switch and the horn blew. The two cringed in case it would explode... but it didn't. In fact, it began to chop wood and tossing it to other peices of firewood.

"It works!" Sally announced. Chuck's ears perked up as he saw a peice of wood coming at his head. He ducked, "It does?" He looked at the machine, "Well, what d'ya know, it does!"

"You did it!" Sally said, hugging her uncle. Chuck turned to Sally, "Cross your fingers that we win. I'm off to the fair!" Suddenly, a log hits Chuck on the head, causing him to cross his eyes and stick his tongue out.

Sally giggled and turned off the machine. Chuck shook his head and glared at the machine. He rubbed his head where the log had hit. "Hope that won't happen to any of the judges," joked Uncle Chuck. "Hopefully," laughed Sally.

* * *

That afternoon, Chuck was ready for departure. "Uncle Chuck," said Sally, taking out a maroon scarf. "This is for you. Keep it for good luck." Chuck took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't loose it," he said as he hugged his neice. Reluctantly, he let go of Sally and turned to leave. "Good-bye, Uncle Chuck! And good luck!" Sally shouted.

"Good-bye, Sally!" Chuck shouted back. "Take care while I'm gone! I'll take good care of this scarf!" _But he was wrong..._


	3. Chuck Comes to a Castle

"Hmm," Chuck muttered as he looked at a map. "I should've been there by now." An owl hooted, giving Chuck the creeps. "Think I should've paid more attention to where I was go-" he said, until he looked up. "Wait a second..."

There in front of him was a sign at the fork of the road. The sign was so old the writing was barely seen. Chuck muttered, "Okay, should I go right of left?" He looked at the map and went right, which had a foggy, almost haunted look. "Hopefully, it's a short-cut," Chuck said.

Among the trees, the shadows of Deep Nightmares ran among the trees. Then, sadistics screeches rang out. "Okay, maybe I should turn around," Chuck said nervously. He backed away nervously until he bonked on a hollow tree. Suddenly, large purple bats with stingers flew out, almost blowing him away with the fireballs coming out of their stingers.

Then, he heard the high purring and growling of Deep Nightmares. Chuck turned and saw a pack of large lizard-like creatures. They were blue with black and pink markings and had crab-like pincers. They had to be about eight feet tall! And what scared Chuck the most was when a Nightmare grabbed the scarf he was wearing right off!

Then, insinct took over Chuck. He screamed and ran off for the sake of his life. The next thing he knew, Chuck rolled down a hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Chuck looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. He turned and saw the Deep Nightmares in hot pursuit.

Chuck ran up to the gate and shouted, "Help! Is someone there?! Please, help!" Suddenly, the gates opened and Chuck fell in before the Deep Nightmares could get to the old hedgehog. He slammed the gate shut, causing the six Deep Nightmares to fall back.

Chuck sighed with relief but yelped when a Nightmare grabbed hold of his foot with its pincers. Pulling his leg loose, Chuck kicked the Nightmare. Chuck stood up and ran, leaving his hat behind. He stopped and looked up. He let out a gasp of amazment, for what he saw... was a huge castle.

Lightning flashed in the sky and it began to pour. Chuck frowned, "Oh... perfect!" He wasted no time in getting up to the huge front doors. He knocked and the doors slowly creaked open. Hestating, Chuck went inside and stepped into the foyer.

Chuck looked around and saw a huge staircase and a few opened doorways. The room was dark as well. Cautiously, Chuck walked around. "Hello?" he called and his voice echoed. No response, so he tried again, "_Hello?_"

"Poor 'edge'og," said a French and robotic male voice. "'e must've lost 'is way in ze woods." "Shut it!" said another male voice. This one, too, was robotic, "Maybe he'll go away if we do."

Chuck looked around nervously for the source of the two male robot voices, "Is someone there?" "Not a word, Antione. I mean it, not ONE word!" the second voice hissed. "Alright, listen," said Chuck, venturing further, "but you see, I've lost my way and I really need a place to stay for the night."

"Come now, Rotah. At least 'ave a 'eart," the French voice said. "_Shup!_" the second voice growled. The next thing Chuck knew was what sounded like a slashing sound of a sword.

"_OUCH!_ Why did you do that?!" the second voice yelped. "Of course, _monsiuer!_ You are welcome 'ere!" the first voice greeted. "Okay, for real, who said that?" Chuck asked, now getting a bit annoyed with the mysterious voices.

"Er... I'm right 'ere," said the French voice. "Well, where?" Chuck wondered. Then, he felt a cold tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly and came face to face with a humanoid robot coyote behind him.

The coyote wore a blue armor with golden cuffs and shoulder plates, red shoes, and a sword. He had blue on black optics, blond hair, and brown metal of where the fur should be. This is Antione D'Collette. "'ello," he greeted.

Chuck totally got startled, jumping backwards and landing on his back. He stood back up again and examined Antione, "Incrediable..." "Oh, way to go, Antione. Now you've done it! Just peachy, nice one," the second voice said with annoyence and sarcasm and a purple robot walrus came out.

He had green on black optics, a cream belly and muzzle, dark purple fingers, six black whiskers, and two white tusks. He wore a yellow cap, a sea foam-green sash with tools it it. He was Rotor Walrus. "Oh, hey," said Chuck.

"I was ju- w-w-w-ah-ah-ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed a sneeze, causing Rotor's optics to fog up. Uncle Chuck wipped his nose with a hankerchief while Rotor's robotic eyelids cleared his optics. "Oh dear," said Antione. "You're soaked to zee bone! Why don't you rest by zee fire?"

The robotic coyote guided Uncle Chuck to the parlor. "Thank you_..._" Chuck said sickly. Unknown to the three, a shadowed figure with bright green eyes watched them and rushed off.

"No, Antione, NO!" Rotor protested, but remained ignored. "No, no! Antione, you KNOW what the Master will do if he finds this old man here!" Rotor growled as he tumbled down the steps to the parlor, "I demand that you- ow! Stop- ow! Right there- ow!"

The robot walrus then saw Antione letting Chuck sit in a soft red armchair in front of the fireplace. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed in panic. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Anything but the Master's chair!"

At the moment, a cream robot dog with brown spots and a red collor with silver spots on it rushed past Rotor. He was Muttski. "I'm not seeing this!" Rotor placed his hands over his optics. "I am **SO** not seeing this!"

"Well, hey there, boy," Charles chuckled, patting the robot dog on his head. Muttski then made a footstool by putting his body underneath Chuck's feet. Then, a robot bobcat came and placed a blanket around Chuck. "Now, this is service," smiled Chuck.

"Okay, this has gone far enough!" Rotor growled. "I'm in charge and-" He was ran over by a teacart with a female robotic fox. She had brown fur and light blue optics; she wore a purple dress with purple shoes. This was Rosemary Prower.

"How would you like a spot of tea, sir?" she asked. "It'll warm you up in no time." "_No, no tea..._" Rotor muttered with his face in the carpet. He stood up, exclaiming angrily, "**NO** tea!"

Rosemary gave Chuck a cup of tea, "Here you are, my good man." "Thank you," Chuck said with his pinky out. As he began to drink his tea, he saw a glimpse of a yellow fox tail behind the chair. He set the cup down and saw a robot fox kit.

The robot kit was yellow with three spikey bangs of his forehead. He also had a white muzzle and belly and gloves and on the tips of his two tails. His shoes were red with white and he had blue optics. He was Tails, son of Rosemary.

"Hey-a, kiddo," Chuck greeted. Tails nodded and said, "Hi." Suddenly, the doors to the den opened and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, making the fireplace go out and making the room dark. Rosemary was shaking while Tails hid behind her, wrapped in his own tails. "Oh boy," Tails said nervously.

Chuck shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the doorway was a tall creature, who was only seen by his silloughette and his glowing, sharp green eyes. As the monster came furiously into the room on all fours while growling, Chuck continued to shake. "_There's a stranger in here..._" he growled in a wild, gruff, teenage voice.

"Um, Master," stammered Antione. "Juz lemme explain. You zee, zis poor fellow vaz lost in zee woods. He vaz cold zo I-" He was cut short when the creature roared so loudly that his voice was like a strong wind, "**RAAAAWWRR!**"

Rotor got out of hiding from under the carpet and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say... I was against this all from the start! It was Antione's fault, I was trying to stop them. But did they listen to me? No, this did no-" "**RAAAAAWWRR!**" the creature roared again and Rotor yelped, ducking back under the carpet.

Chuck looked from the right and then to his left. When he looked to his left, he was face-to-face with a wolf-like creature with sharp green eyes, who was sneering at him. Chuck then began to back away. "_Who are you? What're you doin' here?_" the creature growled viciously as his eyes were glowing.

"W-Well, I was l-lost in the woods and-" Chuck began. But he was inturrupted when the creature snapped, "_You're not welcome here!_" "I-I'm sorry," Chuck stuttered nervously, his eyes only focused on the creature and the monster noticed this. "_What're you starin' at?!_" hissed the creature. "N-Nothing!" Chuck lied.

"_So... you've come to stare at the WEREHOG!_" the creature accused. With that, Chuck raced for the door, but the "Werehog" had blocked his way when he steatched an arm. He swung to the door, blocking it. "_Is that it?!_" the Werehog roared.

"Please, wait!" Chuck pleaded in a scared tone. "I meant no harm here! I only wanted a place to stay in, that's all!" The Werehog paused, standing up on his legs. "_Oh, I'll give ya a place to stay!_" he growled.

He grabbed Chuck with his huge hands. Chuck shouted as he started to struggle, but had no prevail, "No, wait! Please, I didn't- **NOOOO!**"

The Werehog slammed the door shut. Antione, Rotor, Rosemary, and Tails only made a sigh sound since they were robots, unable to do anything...


	4. A Deal Is Made

The next day, Geoffrey and Snively looked through a bush at Sally's house. Geoffrey was wearing a red formal bandana instead of his green one for a particular event...

"Sally's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Geoffrey?" Snively smirked. "Yep," Geoffrey agreed. "This is her lucky day!" He walked off, letting go of the bush branch that he held and it slammed into Snively's face and got some leaves stuck in his mouth.

Geoffrey turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding (apparently, it was out of eye-sight from Sally's house). He announced, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... _propose_ to the girl!" Everyone laughed heartily, except for the magenta fox, orange gator, and light blue crab, who were crying their eyes out.

Geoffrey turned to Snively, "Now, Snively, when Sally and I come out that door, you-" "I know, I know," Snively reassured. He took out a baton, "I strike up the band!" He then started conducting a band that played "Here Comes the Bride" at quite a fast pace. The music stopped when Geoffrey slams a baritone over Snively's head.

"Not _yet!_" growled Geoffrey angrily. "Sorry," Snively spat out from the inside of the instrument, with his lips sticking out of the mouthpiece.

Meanwhile, Sally was reading her book inside until a knock was heard. She laid her book down and walks to the door. Sally reaches up and pulls down a veiwing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Geoffrey. Sally rolls her eyes and groaned with annoyence as she opens the door.

"Geoffrey, what a pleasant... surprise," Sally said as Geoffrey entered. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises," smirked Geoffrey. "Ya know, Sally, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day-"

Geoffrey paused when he passed a mirror. He looked at his reflection and licked his teeth clean. He continued, "This is the day your dreams come true." Confused, Sally asked, "What do you know about my dreams, Geoffrey?"

The skunk chuckled, "Plenty! Here, picture this:" Geoffrey plops down on a chair and props his mud-covered boots on Sally's book, "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife-" He took his boots off, leaving Sally a bit disgusted, "massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Er, dogs?" asked Sally as Geoffrey stood up and leaned on a wall. "No way!" Geoffrey replied. "Strappin' boys, like me." "Imagine that," Sally said sarcastically. She picked up her book and cleaned it, places a mark in it and walks to the bookshelf.

"And you know who that wife will be?" Geoffrey asked, walking closer to Sally. "Lemme think," Sally said as she put her book on a shelf, but she already knew who the wife would be. "_You_, Sally!" Geoffrey said as he cornered her. Sally ducked under Geoffrey's arm and tried to get his hopes up, "Geoffrey, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Geoffrey pushed the chairs out of the way until he reached Sally and traps her to the door. He smirked evilly, "Say you'll marry me." "I'm very sorry, Geoffrey, but... but..." Sally said as she reached for the doorknob. As Geoffrey almost began to kiss her, Sally twisted the knob and smirked, "I just don't deserve you!" Sally ducks as Geoffrey yelped and fell into the mud.

Immediately, the band began to play while Sally threw Geoffrey's boots out and slammed the door. Snively is still directing the band until he saw Geoffrey's feet sticking out of the mud. He cuts the band and saw Geoffrey raise his head with a pig on his head. The pig slipped off when Geoffrey glared at Snively.

"I... take it she said 'no'?" Snively asked. Geoffrey grabbed Snively by the neck and snarled, "I'll have Sally for my wife, make no mistake about it!" Geoffrey threw Snively in the mud and climbed out. "Touchy," grumbled Snively as the pig nodded.

Later, after Geoffrey left, Sally pokes her head out of the door. A chicken was on the post. "Is he gone?" Sally asked. The chicken nodded.

Sally climbed down the stairs, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." As she arrived the farm, she sang, "**_Madam Geoffrey, can't you just see it? Madam Geoffrey, his little wife?_**"

Sally dressed up like a nun when she sang. She kicked a bucket, scattering food and scaring the animals. With a stern look, she sang, "**_No, sir, not me! I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life!_**"

Sally ran out into an open field, overlooking a beautiful valley. She sang, "**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell..._**" She sat down and plucked a puffy dandilion, "**_And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand._**" Sally blew the puff with her hands, "**_I want so much more than they got planned..._**"

"'ey-a, Sally," a voice said. Sally looked behind her and saw Cyrus. Smiling, Sally greeted, "S'up, Cyrus." "Nothing much," replied Cyrus, sitting next to Sally. "Check out this new scarf I found in the woods!"

Sally turned and saw Cyrus holding a familiar maroon scarf. She gasped in horror. "What?" Cyrus said in confusion. "Is the scarf yours?" "That's Uncle Chuck's scarf!" exclaimed Sally, grabbing the scarf.

"What?!" Cyrus yelled. "Something bad must've happened to him!" Sally said. "Ah man!" Cyrus panicked. "We gotta go find him!"

* * *

During the night, Sally, wearing a cape, and Cyrus, wearing the scarf, found the castle where Cyrus found the scarf. "What is this place?" Sally wondered. "I dunno," Cyrus said nervously. Then, he spotted something, "Hey, Sally, look!"

Sally looked at where Cyrus was pointing to and gasped as she went through the gate. There, on the ground, was Chuck's hat. "Uncle Chuck..." Sally softly said. She turned to Cyrus, "Cyrus, you can go back to the village." "You sure?" Cyrus asked in concern.

"I'm sure," Sally said. "Okay," Cyrus said, taking off Chuck's scarf. "But give this to Chuck." "'kay," replied Sally, grabbing the scarf, as Cyrus ran off.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Rotor paced slowly as Antione crossed his arms. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Rotor said in sarcasm. "Just had to invite him to stay, huh? Serve 'im tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!" "I vas just trying to be 'ospitable!" growled Antione.

Meanwhile, Sally entered the castle. She called out, "Hello? Is anyone here? Uncle Chuck, are you in here? Hello?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rosemary was washing some dishes until Tails flew in. "Mom!" he exclaimed. "There's a girl in the castle!" Rosemary sighed, "Tails, I'm not going to let you make some wild stories and get our hopes up." "Really, Mom, I saw her with my own eyes!" Tails complained.

"Not another word!" Rosemary said. "Can you please dry the dishes?" Tails sighed, "Yeah." "Rosemary!" shouted a South-Western accent. The two foxes looked up and saw a robot rabbit.

The rabbit was golden with long ears and a cowgirl hat. It was Bunnie Rabbot. "A gal! Ah saw a gal in the castle!" she announced. "Toldya, and she's really pretty, too," smirked Tails.

Back with Rotor and Antione, the walrus was insulting the coyote, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, slack-jawed..." As Rotor spoke, Antione turned his back and used his hand like a puppet to mock Rotor. "Uncle Chuck?" called a voice. They stood still and looked at the door. There thay saw Sally.

"Whew, it's just a girl," Rotor sighed when Sally was gone. They stood silent before they realized something. "**IT'S A GIRL!**" they both shouted at each other.

"_Oui,_" said Antione. "She'z ze one. Ze girl we've been waiting for! She 'as come to break ze spell!" The robot coyote ran off.

"Now, wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Rotor said, catching up to Antione. Sally kept looking around for Uncle Chuck until Antione and Rotor opened the door that led to the tower. The door creaks, catching Sally's attention. Rotor hid behind the door while Antione rushed up the stairs.

"Hey, is someone there?" Sally asked, walking through the door. She saw some light, coming from Antione's optics. "Wait, I'm just looking for my uncle, wait up!" Sally said. Rotor watched Sally run up the stairs. Once she was at the top, she looked around while Antione hid in the darkness.

"That's weird," Sally muttered. "I could've sworn there was some- Is anyone here?" "Sally?" asked a familiar voice from a cell.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sally exclaimed. She rushed to the cell and saw Chuck. She picked up a torch and took out the scarf. Chuck poked his head out and took the scarf.

"H-How did you find me?" Chuck asked. Sally felt Chuck's hands. Even in gloves, they were freezing. "Your hands are like ice!" Sally exclaimed.

She cringed when Chuck coughed. "I'm going to get you out of here," Sally said. "Sally, I want you to leave this place," Chuck ordered. "Who's done this to you?" Sally demanded.

"No time to explain," Chuck said, his eyes looking around as if he was expecting someone. "You have to go! Now!" "I'm not going to leave you!" Sally shouted. "**WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!**" an angry voice suddenly roared as a huge hand grabbed Sally from behind and whips her around.

It was the Werehog.

"Run, Sally!" yelled Chuck as the torch Sally was carrying was flung into a puddle. "Who's there? Who are you?" Sally said nervously as she looked around in the darkness. But all she could see were two large green eyes.

"I am Sonic, the master of this castle," the Werehog, who we now know as "Sonic", growled. "I've come for my uncle," Sally said. "Please, release him! Can't you see he's sick?" "Then he shouldn't have tresspassed here!" Sonic snapped.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Sally begged. "There's _nothing_ you can do," growled Sonic. "He is my prisoner."

Sally muttered to herself, "There's gotta be something I-" Then, she had an idea. It was selfless, but she had no choice. "Wait!" she called. Sonic stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Hesitantly, Sally said, "... Take me instead." "**YOU?!**" Sonic snarled, turning away. But his face calmed and he turned back. He asked calmly, "You would... take his place?"

"Sally, don't!" Chuck begged. "You don't know what you're doing!" Sally didn't listen and continued, "If I did, would you let him go?" "Yes, but..." Sonic said, facing her directly, "you must promise to stay here forever." Sally ponders this for a moment but realized she couldn't see who she was talking to.

"Come into the light," Sally said. Silence filled the air. After thirty seconds, Sonic said, "Alright, but... I know you're not gonna like it."

Sally then saw a red and spikey sneaker drag out of the darkness. It had a silver stripe with three silery spikes on it across the top. The shoe had smaller spikes on the bottom, almost like cleats. Hesitantly, Sonic brought his whole body out into the light. And what Sally saw almost made her faint from the sight before her.

Sonic was a hedgehog. Only... he didn't look like one. In fact, he looked like a hybrid of a hedgehog and a wolf!

Sonic's fur was thick and dark blue, almost matching the night sky itself. A few exceptions were patches of light gray on the tip of his quils on his head, and tufts of white puffy fur on his broad chest and around the wrists of large arms. Sonic's wolf-like muzzle, as well as his huge hands, were a very light blue. Two pointy fangs were popping out from his mouth. He had two cresent-moon shaped ears and ten white claws instead of fingernails.

Sonic's emerald-green eyes were glowing intensely and the only things that were pretty. Just to sum it up, Sonic looked downright scary!

Sally's eyes widened and she gasped. She looked away to her Uncle's cell. "Sally, no!" Chuck begged. "I won't let you do this!" Sally didn't listen, she only stood up.

She faced to Sonic and stepped foreward. Promptly, she said, "You have my word." "Done!" Sonic growled, rushing to the cell. Sally put her hands to her face and fell to her knees. Once he was released, Chuck rushed to Sally.

"Listen to me," Chuck said. "I'm old, I've lived my life!" Sonic began to drag Chuck away from Sally. "Wait!" Sally called. "Sally!" Chuck yelled as he was being dragged away by Sonic. "Wait!" Sally yelled.

Sonic went outside, dragging Chuck. The old hedgehog begged, "No, please! Spare my niece, please!" "She's no longer your concern!" Sonic snapped. He tossed Chuck to a Extreme Gear board and stapped him.

"Take him to the village!" Sonic ordered. The board came to life and flew away with the stuggling Chuck. As he was being taken away, Sally watched from the tower and began to weep.

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking on all fours up the stairs. "Er, Master?" Antione asked. "What?!" Sonic asked angrily. "Er, well," replied Antione. "Zince ze girl is going to be wizzus for quite zome time, I vas zinking dat you might want to offer 'er a more comfortable room."

Sonic glared at Antione. "Juz zaying," Antione defended. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked passed him. When he reached Sally's cell, Sonic found her weeping because of him.

"You didn't let me say good-bye. I'll never see him again! I didn't get to say good-bye," Sally cried a little. Sonic was shocked by this. He didn't mean to be so agressive, he just wanted to get it over with.

Completely filled with guilt, he thought for a moment. Then, he remembered what Antione suggested. "I'll show you to your room," Sonic said. Confused, Sally looked up, "My room? But I thought-"

"I know you don't want to stay in the tower, so follow me," Sonic said coldly. Standing up, Sally followed the surprisingly fast Werehog. No wonder he was named "Sonic".

* * *

Later, Sonic was leading Sally to her room with Antione. Sally looked around and saw many terrifying sculptures on the walls. The light was casting shadows, giving her a feeling like they would suddenly come to life and attack her. Frightened, she quickened her pace.

Sonic looked back at Sally and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye. "Zay zomething to 'er," whispered Antione. "Huh?" Sonic whispered in confusion. Then, he realized what he said, "Oh."

Sonic turned his head back, "I, uh... hope you like it here." He turned to Antione, who motioned him to continue. "The castle is your home now," Sonic said, "so you can go anywhere you like... except the West Wing." Curious, Sally asked, "What's in the West-" "It's forbidden!" Sonic snapped as he swiftly turned to her, his voice echoing through the hall.

"That means you can't ever go there," Sonic snarled. "Do you understand?" Sally nodded. Sonic calmed down and said, "Good." He turned and continued to escort Sally.

Finally, Sonic reached a guest room. He opened the door and allowed Sally to enter. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you," Sonic said. "Zupper," Antione whispered. "Invite 'er to dinner."

Sonic declared, "You will... join me for supper." Then, he yelled in a threatening tone, "**THAT'S ****NOT**** A REQUEST!**" Sonic slammed the door and Sally gasped. She ran toward the bed and flung herself on the side, finally breaking down.

* * *

**Well, now Sally's a prisoner to Sonic. Please review!**


	5. No One's Like Geoffrey

Meanwhile, back in town, it was almost like a blizzard. Inside the town's tavern, Geoffrey sat in his armchair in front of a roaring fireplace. He was now back to wearing his green bandana again. "Who does she think she is?" Geoffrey muttered angrily. "That girl has tangled with the wrong skunk!

"No one says 'no' to Geoffrey St. John!" he growled. "Darn right!" Snively agreed as he walked over to the enraged skunk, carrying two mugs of foaming beer. Geoffrey snatched the mugs from Snively, "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!"

Geoffrey threw the mugs angrily at the fireplace, "It's more than I can bear!" "Er, more beer?" Snively asked stupidly. "What for?" Geoffrey groaned. "Nothing helps! I'm disgraced!"

Geoffrey placed his face in his hands in frustration. "Who? You? Never!" Snively tried to cheer up Geoffrey. "Geoffrey, you gotta pull yourself together!"

With that, he began to sing (**A/N:** I'd put earplugs in if I were you), "**_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Geoffrey, looking so down in the dumps._**" Snively stretched Geoffrey's mouth to make it a smile. Unfortunately, he only ended up getting punched into a purple Spectacle Bear, a green porcupine, and a yellow Leopard Gecko's table. Snively immediately sat up.

"**_Every guy here would love to be you, Geoffrey, even when you're takin' your lumps,_**" Snively sang. Geoffrey turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms. Snively continued, "**_There's no person in town as admired as you, you're everyone's fa-vor-ite guy! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why!_**"

The orange gator, the light blue crab, and the magenta fox sighed lovingly. Snively sang, "**_Nooo ooonnne's... slick as Geoffrey, no one's quick as Geoffrey. No one's neck as incredibly thick as Geoffrey, for there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon. You can ask any rat, cat, or bat and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!_**"

Snively pulled a panda's belt, whose pants fell down. Snively jumped up and wrapped it around Geoffrey's neck. Geoffrey flexed his neck and the belt broke off. Snively was then grabbed by the purple bear, green porcupine, and the yellow gecko grabbed him.

The four people sang, "**_Nooooo ooonnne's... been like Geoffrey, a kingpin like Geoffrey._**" Snively sang as he tickled under Geoffrey's chin, "**_No one's got a swell chin as Geoffrey!_**" Geoffrey, feeling a bit confident, sang, "**_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_**" Everyone in the tavern sang, "**_My, what a guy, that Geoffrey!_**"

Everyone clinked their mugs, "**_Give 'im five hurrahs, and twelve hip-hips!_**" Snively sang, "**_Geoffrey is the best and the rest are all drips!_**" As he sang, Snively swung his arms in front of Geoffrey as the skunk stood up. Accidently, Snively threw a mug of beer in Geoffrey's face. Snively noticed and hid the mug behind his back, smiling sheepishly.

Geoffrey glared at Snively, taking his gloves off and punched Snively flying. He lunged at the purple bear, green porcupine, and the yellow gecko, and began to wrestle them. Everyone sang, "**_Nooo ooonnne... fights like Geoffrey, douses lights like Geoffrey._**" The purple bear yelped as Geoffrey bit his leg, "**_In a wrestling match, nobody BITES like Geoffrey!_**"

The magenta fox, the orange gator, and the light blue crab sang, "**_For there's no one as burly and brawny._**" Geoffrey held up the bench the ladies were sitting on, "**_As you can see, I've got bisceps to spare._**" Snively sang out, "**_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny._**" "That's true!" Geoffrey said as he dropped the bench on Snively. He sang, "**_And every last inch of me is covered with black and white hair!_**"

As Geoffrey and a white Burrowing Owl played chess, people sang, "**_No one hits like Geoffrey, matches wits like Geoffrey._**" When the owl made a good move, Geoffrey threw the board in anger and left. Snively sang as he handed a wad to Geoffrey, who was back in his chair, "**_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Geoffrey!_**" "**_I'm especially good at expectorating!_**" Geoffrey sang before he spat out a huge spit wad.

The purple bear, the green porcupine, and the yellow gecko got out their boards with tens on them, "**_Ten points for Geoffrey!_**" The spit wad flew into the spittoon, which fell and strucks Snively on the head.

Geoffrey walked up to the counter and took out four large eggs, "**_When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large!_**" He juggled the eggs and swallowed them, shells and all. "**_And now that I've grown, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!_**" Snively tried to copy Geoffrey but ended up with broken eggs of his face.

Everyone sang again, "**_Nooo ooonnne... shoots like Geoffrey, makes those beauts like Geoffrey._**" Geoffrey used his gun and shoots at the beer barrel three times. A teal cat, a blue fox, and a beige racoon grabbed their mugs and managed to get beer that was leaking from the three holes. "**_And goes trompin' around wearing boots like Geoffrey,_**" Snively sang as Geoffrey stomped to his chair.

"**_I use antlers in all of my decorating!_**" Geoffrey sang as he showed many antlers on plakes over the fireplace. People sang aloud, "**_My, what a guy..._**" "What a guy!" Snively yelled out. "**_Geoffrey!_**" everyone sang.

Everyone cheered until... "Help! Someone, please help!" Chuck barged into the tavern. "Sir Charles?" the bartender, a black and blue rabbit asked in confusion.

"Please, please!" Chuck begged in terror. "He's got her; he's got her locked in the dungeon!" "Who?" the yellow Leopard Gecko asked. "Sally!" Chuck answered. "We have to go save her, not a minute to loose!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down now," Geoffrey said, his hands in the shape of a T. "Who's got Sally locked in a dungeon?" "A Werehog!" Chuck answered. "A horrible, monstrous Werehog!" Silence came in, until everyone in the tavern except Chuck laughed.

This left Chuck utterly humiliated.

A black Frilled Lizard spread his frills to bluff that he was big, teasing, "Was it a big Werehog?" "Huge!" Chuck answered. "With long, ugly quills?" another hedgehog, only orange and brown, teased as he flexed his quills. "Hideously ugly!" Chuck answered.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" a pink peacock teased as he pecked Chuck's head. "Razor-sharp!" Chuck replied. He turned to Geoffrey, who was still in his chair, "Will you please help me?" Geoffrey chuckled, "Alrigh', Chuck. We'll help ya."

"You will?" asked Chuck. Not noticing, the green porcupine and the purple bear grabbed him and started to drag him out. Chuck said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then, the bear and the porcupine tossed Chuck out into a pile of snow.

"Crazy ol' Chuck," laughed the purple Spectacle bear. "He's always in for a good laugh," said the green porcupine. Geoffrey's smirk disappeared as he began to think. "Crazy ol' Chuck," he mumbled. "Crazy ol' Chuck..."

His eyes widened with a plan. Geoffrey turned to Snively, "**_Snively, I'm afraid I've been thinking..._**" Snively looked at him in confusion, "**_A dangerous pastime-_**" "**_I know,_**" Geoffrey said as he picked him up.

Geoffrey sang, "**_But that wacky old coot is Sally's uncle, and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I've look at that loony ol' 'hog. See, I promised myself I'd be married to Sally. And right now I'm involving a plan!_**"

Geoffrey pulled Snively to whisper, "If I..." "Yeah?" Snively asked. "And then we..." Geoffrey whispered. "Would she?" Snively asked. Geoffrey whispered some more.

"Now guess!" Geoffrey said. "Now I get it!" Snively exclaimed. The two yelled out, "Let's go!" Geoffrey and Snively began a small dance, "**_Nooo ooonnne... plots like Geoffrey, takes cheap shots like Geoffrey._**" "**_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Geoffrey!_**" sang Snively.

Everyone in the tavern sang, "**_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating. My, what a guy... GEOFFREY!_**" Outside, Chuck was looking around, only to find he was the only one out. He yelled, "Will _no one_ help me?!"

* * *

**There ya go! Please review!**


	6. Late For Supper

Back at the castle, Sally kept crying until she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sally asked through the door. She heard a female voice say, "Rosemary Prower." Sally opened the door and saw Rosemary and Tails come in. "Just thought you might like a spot of tea," the female fox said when she saw Sally's surprised expression.

"But you're a-" Sally stepped back until she bumped into a robot dragon. Its scales were Mint-Green, it had orange hair, and a golden nose-ring. It was Dulcy the Dragon. "Hey now," chuckled Dulcy. "Careful, girl!"

"But this is impossible!" Sally said as she sat down on her bed. "I know it is, but here we are!" Dulcy said. "Toldya she was pretty, Mom," Tails said. "Alright now, Miles," chuckled Rosemary. Tails grumbled, "It's Tails, Mom."

Rosemary poured the tea and gave the cup to Tails. The two-tailed robot fox then gave the cup to Sally. "Thanks," said Sally. "You know, that was a very brave thing you did back there," Rosemary commented. "We all think so," Dulcy said.

"I've lost my uncle, my home, everything," Sally said sadly. "Cheer up now," said Rosemary. "It'll turn out alright in the end, as I always say." Then, she remembered something, "Oh, silly me! Jabbering on when there's supper to put on the table!"

She stood up and called to her son, "Come on, Tails." Tails stood up and swished his tails in a helicopter style. Immediatly, he began to fly. He headed for the door and landed. He turned and said, "Bye!"

With that, he closed the door and went with his mother. "Well, now," said Dulcy. "What should we dress you for dinner? Think I should check the dresser." The robot dragon (**A/N:** I call 'em "Rogons") went to the dresser and looked through it.

Dulcy then took out a white bra. "Yipe!" she exclaimed as she dropped it. Blushing red, she continued to look. "A-ha! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Dulcy grinned.

Dulcy took out a white dress and showed it to Sally, "I bet you'll look awesome in this!" Sally sighed at this, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going." "Buuuuut, ya gotta!" Dulcy said. Then, Rotor came in, clearing his throat. "Dinner is served," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was pacing impatiently around on all fours while Antione and Rosemary watched him. "What's taking her so long?" Sonic growled. "I thought I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!"

"Just try to be patient, sir," Rosemary said. "After all, she lost her uncle and her freedom all in one day." "Master, 'ave you zought dat, per'aps, zis girl could be ze one to break ze spell?" Antione asked. Sonic stopped with a face of shock. He said slowly, "As a matter of fact... no, I haven't."

Then, Sonic's angry face returned, "But I'm not a fool! But thanks for reminding me." "No problem," Antione smiled. "Well dat's good, zo you fall in love with 'er and she fall in love with you and... POOF! Ze spell is broken and we'll be Mobian again by midnight!"

"You know it's not that easy, Antione," Rosemary commented. "These things take time." "But we don't 'ave time!" Antione exclaimed. "Zee rose 'as already begun to wilt!"

Sonic stood on his feet and said, "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm..." He sighed, "Well, just look at me." The robot fox and coyote looked at each other and sighed. Rosemary then suggested, "You must help her to see past all that."

Sonic walked toward the table and set his huge hands on it, leaning on the table, "But I dunno how." Rosemary smiled, "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." Sonic walked back as Rosemary went up to him. "Now, straighten up, try to act like a gentleman," she ordered. Sonic stood straight and puffed his chest out.

"Ah, _oui_," Antione agreed, "when she comes in, give 'er a dashing smile." When he saw Sonic not smiling, he encouraged, "Come, come show me dat smile." Sonic smiled, but his fangs were showing. "But don't frighten her," Rosemary commented. "Imprezz 'er with your rapeir wit," suggested Antione.

"But be gentle," Rosemary said. "Shower 'er with compliments," the robot coyote said. "But be sincere," said the robot fox. "And most of all," they both said as Sonic closed his eyes and held his head with his hands as if he had a headache. "_You must control your temper!_"

Suddenly, the door began to open. "'ere she is!" Antione said. Sonic stood straight and stared at the door, expecting Sally. But... "Oh, good evening," Rotor poked his head from behind the door, grinning sheepishly.

Sonic groaned and let his shoulders loose. He growled, "Well? Where is she?" The robot walrus then said, "Who? Oh, the girl.

"Well, heh, funny story. She's in the process of, uh, circumstances being what they are, oh dear. Well actually, you could say that she's, um..." He stopped and got straight to the point when he saw Sonic's glare, "... She's not coming."

"**WHAT?!**" Sonic roared in rage. He ran in fast speed as Antione, Rotor, and Rosemary followed him. "Your grace! Your eminence!" Rotor yelled as Sonic stretched his arm to a beam and swung above the stairs. "Let's not be **HASTY!**"

Sonic stopped in front of Sally's door and pounded it three times. He yelled, "I thought I told you to come down for supper!" As Rotor, Antione, and Rosemary finally came, seeming exhasted, Sally yelled back from inside, "I'm not hungry!" "You'd better come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!" Sonic yelled.

"Master, I could be wrong, but dat may not be zee best way to win ze girl's affectionz," said Antione. "Please, attempt to be a gentleman," said Rosemary. "But she's being to difficult!" softly snarled Sonic as he glared at the door. "Gently, gently," Rosemary said. Sonic sighed and said calmly, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Sally answered. Sonic pointed the door, facing his servants with an annoyed look. "Ah, ah, suave, genteel," Antione said. Sonic said calmly through gritted teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Sonic's midnight-blue fur was literally on the edge as he clanged his fist.

"Puh-puh-puh," said Rotor. Sonic reluctantly growled, "... Please?" "No thank you!" yelled Sally. "You can't stay in there forever!" Sonic yelled back. "Yes, I can!" Sally shouted.

"Fine," Sonic growled, having enough. He roared, "Then go ahead and **STAAAARRRVE!**" He turned to the three robots and snarled harshly, "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat _at all!_" Sonic ran on all fours to his room and slammed the door hard. So hard that a peice of the ceiling fell of Antione.

"Well, that certainly didn't go well, did it?" Rosemary said. Rotor ordered Antione, "You, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is a slightest change!" "_Oui,_ I will not let you down," Antione saluted. Rotor then said, "Well, I guess we'd better go downstairs and start cleaning up." As Antione stood at Sally's door, the walrus and the fox left to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Sonic barged in his room, throwing items out of his way. He growled, "I asked nicely, but she refused! Wha- What does she want me to do? Beg?!"

He went up to a table with a red rose in a glass covering and a golden large ring. He picked up the Power Ring and snarled, "Show me the girl." The Power Ring shines as a portal came into the hole. It glowed yellow and then the portal showed Sally and Dulcy.

"Hey, the master's really not so bad once ya get to know him," Dulcy adviced. Still mad for what Sonic had done, Sally said, "I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Sonic, a bit upset of her words, puts down the Power Ring and closed his eyes, sighing sadly.

"I'm just fooling myself," he said. "She'll never see me as anything..." Sonic laid the Power Ring back on the table and looked away from it, "... but a monster." He watched the rose in the cover and saw a petal fall. Sonic held his hand on his face, whimpering, "... It's hopeless."


	7. Be Our Guest

During the night, in the castle, Sally opened the door. She poked her head out to see if anyone was there, but there was no one in sight. She stepped out and walked past the curtains, where two robots were behind it. "Oh no," Bunnie giggled. "Oh, _oui_," Antione flirted with his girl.

"Oh no!" Bunnie said. Antione flirted again as he chased Bunnie out of the curtain, "Oh _oui, oui, oui!_" "Ya know ya made dat dent in mah arm last time," Bunnie said. Antione grabbed her and swooped her off her feet.

"Vell, don't vorry," reassured Antione. "I von't do it zis time." The couple giggled until Antione looked up and saw Sally. He gasped and accidentally dropped Bunnie. "_Zout alore!_ She 'as emerged!" Antione yelped.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rosemary was about to put Tails to bed. "Come now, Tails," she said. "Into bed." Tails yawned, "But I'm not sleepy." "Yes, you are," his mother smiled as she tucked him into bed.

"No, I'm... not," Tails droned as he went to Sleep Mode. Then, the Head Chef, a green robot beaver, complained in a German accent, "I work and I slave all day long, and for vut?! A culinary masterpeice gone to waste, dat's vut!" "Oh, stop your grousing!" Rosemary said. "It's been a long night for all of us."

Rotor, who was wiping his hands in annoyence, groaned, "Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn!" He tossed the towel on the rack, "After all, the Master did say 'please.'" Rosemary said as Rotor spotted Sally come in the kitchen, "But if the Master doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he'll never break the-" "Splendid to see you again, ma'am," Rotor inturrupted, smiling sheepishly.

The robot walrus walked toward Sally, taking his hand out, "I'm Rotor Walrus, the head household." He was just about to shake Sally's hand when Antione, with a smirk, shoved Rotor and took Sally's hand. Rolling his eyes, Rotor groaned, "And that's Antione." "'Tiz nice to meet you, _madamoiselle,_" Antione said as he kissed her hand.

Rotor pushed the robot coyote aside. "Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" he asked until Antione pushed him. "I'm a little hungry," Sally replied. "You are?" Rosemary said with a smile.

She turned to everyone else, "Hear that? She's hungry! Start the fire!" As the green lynx turned on the stove with a grin, Rosemary ordered, "Break out the silver! Wait for China!"

"_Remember what the Master said!_" Rotor whispered through clenched teeth. "Oh, pish posh," Rosemary said as she waved her hand as if swatting a fly. "I'm not going to let this girl go hungry." Rotor palm-faced his forehead as he groaned, "Ugh, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

"Rotah!" Antione scolded, "I am zurprised at you. She'z not a prizoner, she's our guest! We muz make 'er feel welcome 'ere!" He led Sally out, "Right zis way, Zally."

"Fine, but keep it down," Rotor warned nervously. "If the Master finds out, it'll be our necks!" "_Oui,_" Antione agreed. But then he smirked mischeviously, " But vat is dinner without a little... muzic?" As Antione shut the door, Rotor yelped as he was flung into a huge bowl of cream, "Music?!"

* * *

In the dining room, Antione came into the table while Sally watched in amusement. "_Ma cherie madamoiselle,_ it is wiz deepest pride and great pleasure dat we welcome you tonight," Antione said as a top hat and a tap dancing stick was tossed to him. "And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair-" he said as a robot orange-red cat pushed Sally on an armchair to the table. Antione continued, "- as ze dining room proudly presents... your dinner."

As he said this, Antione showed Sally the robots, who were gathering the dishes and the silverware. He sang, "**_Be... our... guest, be our guest. Put our zervice to ze test!_**" Antione sang as he tied a napkin around Sally's neck,"**_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, _****cherie****_, and we provide ze rest!_**"

Sally took off the napkin and placed it on her lap. Antione continued as food came up, "**_Zoup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to zerve! Try ze gray ztuff, iz delicious!_**" Sally dipped her finger in the gray stuff and tasted it. The robot coyote sang, "**_Don't believe me? Ask ze dishes!_**"

Robotic plates and bowls came up dancing. The French robot sang, "**_Zey can zing, zey can dance. After all, miz, zis is France. And ze dinner here iz nevah second best!_**"

Antione handed Sally a menu, "**_Go in, unfold your menu, take a glance and zen you'll be our guest. _****Oui,****_ our guest! Be our guest!_**" Other robot Mobians got out the servings and Sally tried them. The robots sang, "**_Beef ragout, cheese soufle, pie and pudding en flambe!_**" Rotor poked his head out a pie, seeming annoyed.

Antione set it on fire, which made Rotor toased and stunned. He fell back into the pie. Antione sang, "**_We'll prepare and zerve with flair. A culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared!_**"

He sang as he was raised, doing a few tricks with his swords, "**_No one'z gloomy or complaining while ze people are entertaining. We tell jokes, I do tricks wiz my fellow metal sticks!_**" Liquior robots sang, "**_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_**" Antione sang as the liquior robots filled up the root beer and wine, "**_Come on and lift your glass, you've won your only pass to be our guest. If you're strezzed, iz fine dining we suggezt._**"

He and the other Robians (**A/N:** It's what roboticized Mobians are called) sang, "**_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_**" Rotor wiped the pie off of him until he panicked and tried to tell everyone to stop before they'd get busted. The Robian walrus grabbed a robot yellow Pitbull and dragged him into the spotlight. He noticed the spotlight and looked around nervously while the Pitbull ran off.

Antione sang in a mournful tone, "**_Life izzo unnerving, for a zervant who'z not zerving._**" Rotor smiled nervously and tried to walk away if it weren't for Antione. "**_'e's not whole wizzout a zoul to wait upon. Ah, zose good ol' dayz when we were uzeful,_**" Antione sang. Rotor noticed it was snowing inside and looked up to see a turquoise robot toucan and a white robot pigeon shaking saltshakers.

"**_Zuddenly, zose good ol' dayz were gone,_**" Antione sang as Rotor moaned with piles of salt on his cap and shoulders. "**_Ten yearz were ruzty, needing zo much more zan duzting, needing excercize- a chance to prove our skill._**" When Rotor tried to get free from Antione's grip, he accidentally flew to the gelatin, screaming. As Rotor struggled to get his head out of the gelatin, Antione sang, "**_Most dayz, we juzt lay around ze castle._**"

Then, Antione's frown turned to a grin, "**_Flabby, fat and lazy, you walked in and upzy-daisy!_**" Antione slammed his fist on a spoon, causing Rotor to get out of the gelatin and sending him flying again. Then, Rosemary came walking in tea room, "**_It's a guest, it's a guest. Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and, thank the lord, I've had napkins freshly pressed._**

The robot fox sang as she laid the napkins on the tea cart, "**_With dessert, she'll want tea. And, my dear, that's fine with me._**" Tails, out of Sleep Mode, came out with the cups as Rosemary sang when she entered the brewing teapot, "**_While Tails does the cups' soft-shoeing, my tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing. It'll get warm, piping hot!_**" Then, she saw a spot on the teapot, "**_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_**"

"**_Clean it up, we want company impressed!_**" Rosemary sang as she cleaned the spot. She laid it on the cart and pushed it into the dining room. She stopped in front of Sally, "**_We've got a lot to do, is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!_**"

Tails handed Sally the teacup as the florists came by and threw flower petals everywhere. They sang, "**_She's our guest!_**" "**_She's our guest!_**" Rosemary sang. One white rabbit gave Sally a pink flower as they sang, "**_She's our guest!_**"

Everyone sang as Rotor tried to stop them, "**_Be our guest, be our guest, our command is your request!_**" "Okay, everyone, I think it's time- Aaaaaahhhh!" Rotor shreiked as the robot dusters swept away the flower petals. The robot dishes sang, "**_It's ten years since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease. Yes indeed, we aim to please._**"

The robot candles bent down in two rows and made a wave to Antione at the other end, "**_While the candlights' still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going._**" Antione slammed his top hat on his head as he and the others sang, "**_Course by course! One by one! 'Till you shout 'Enough, I'm done!'_**"

Sally gasped in amazement when she saw a crystal chandilier lifted down from the ceiling to five feet from the table. Some robots swung from a few ropes. They sang as a female vocalized, "**_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up!_**"

Still worried, Rotor came into view. He looked around and smiled a bit. Changing his mind, he began to dance a little. All of the robots sang, "**_Be our guest! Be our guest!_**"

"**_Be our guest! Please be... our... _****_GUEEEEESSSSTTT!_**" Champeign bottles popped out their corks, spewing soda like fireworks. Rotor, now star-dancing with his tongue out, was pushed by Antione. The robot coyote made a finishing pose in front of Sally.

The song ended and all of the servants took a bow while Sally applauded. "Bravo!" Sally cheered. "Spectacular!" "Thank you, thank you," Rotor said arrogantly. "Good show, everyone!"

The robot walrus looked at his watch, "Oh dear, time already? Now it's time for bed, off to bed." Sally stood up as she chuckled, "Rotor, I couldn't possibly go to bed right now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

Rotor laughed, "Enchanted? Heh, who said anything about the castle being 'enchanted?'" He then glared at Antione, growling angrily, "It was you, wasn't it?!" Antione growled and took out his sword. They began fighting.

"Actually, I figured it out by myself," Sally laughed. The two robots stopped. Antione's hand was in Rotor's mouth while Rotor's foot was on Antione's stomach. As the two Robians straightened themselves up, Sally said, "I'd like to look around, if that's alright."

"Vell, vould you like a tour?" Antoine smiled. "Er, Antione," Rotor whispered. "I'm not sure that's a very good idea. We can't let her go wondering around in... 'certain' places, if you know what I mean."

"Well, perhaps you can tell me, Rotor," Sally suggested. "I'm sure you know everything about the castle." Rotor blushed, "Oh, well, I wouldn't say 'everything' but, uh... Yeah, I do!"


	8. The West Wing

In the hallway, Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and Muttski walked around the castle. As Sally looked around with utmost curiousity, Rotor kept _blubbering_ (**A/N:** Geddit? Blubber, 'cause he's a walrus!) about the castle and its history. When they went past the Hall of Armor, Rotor said, "And over here is the-"

The Robian walrus noticed that Sally was nowehere in sight. "Er, Miss Acorn?" he called. He saw Sally looking up a staircase she hasn't been to before. Curious, she took a step foreward. Terrified, Rotor and Antoine ran toward her as Muttski barked in fear.

The brown coyote and the purple walrus blocked Sally's way, smiling nervously. "What's up there?" Sally asked in confusion. "Oh, that?" Rotor asked. "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, extremely boring!"

Antoine nodded in agreement nervously. "Ah ha," Sally smirked. "So, _that's_ the West Wing." Rotor softly squeaked in fear. "Nice going, Rotah," growled Antoine.

"What's he hiding up there?" Sally asked as she looked up the stairs. "Er, 'iding?" Antoine asked. "Ze Master is 'iding nothing!" Sally walked past them, walking upstairs, "Then, it wouldn't be forbidden." Rotor and Antoine rushed in front of her again.

"Perhaps, uh, would you like to see something else?" Rotor asked. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-" He noticed Sally walking past them again. "Maybe later," Sally said. The Robians dashed to block her again.

"Er, ze gardens or ze library, per'aps?" Antoine suggested. Amazed, Sally said in excitment, "You have a library?" "Wiz books!" Antoine said. "Yes, yes!" Rotor agreed.

"Scads of books!" Rotor said. "Mountains of 'em! Forests! Cascads! Swamps of books!"

As Rotor continued, the three went down the stairs. "Bookz wiz words! Bookz wiz picturez!" Antoine said. "More books you could ever read in a _lifetime!_" Rotor smiled. "Bookz on every zubject by every author who ever set pen on _papier_!" Antoine said.

"We had a million books at one time," Rotor commented. "Now, we 'ave trillions!" Antoine said. The two Robians marched off as Muttski followed them. Sally smirked and decided to see what Sonic was hiding.

As she was at the top of the stairs, her excitment began to dwindle when she saw the hallway. It was gray with shredded paintings and broken glass. Sally gulped and ventured forth. As she walked, she saw a broken mirror, each peices reflecting Sally's reflection.

Sally walked very slowly to the door. It was closed with a fair few Werehog scratchs and gargoyle-shaped handles. Hesitantly, Sally took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Softly gasping, Sally saw everything in the room was completely wrecked and destroyed.

Sally went inside and looked around. She saw a large bed, or what had been a bed, that was a bit destroyed. She turned her head and saw a shredded picture on a wall. Sally walked toward it and lifted up the shreds in place. It revealed a blue hedgehog.

Sally looked at the painting in confusion, wondering where she had seen it before. Then, something glowing caught her eye. She turned her head around and saw a red and slightly drooping rose in a glass cover on a table. Sally walked toward it, her eyes transfixed.

Sally removed the bell glass, leaving the rose unprotected. As she was just about to touch it, a large shadow fell on her. She gasped and saw Sonic staring in horror. The Werehog had been on the balcony and saw her. He breathed out, making a small cloud, and leaped toward her.

Sonic snatched the jar and slammed it back on the rose. He then turned his attention to Sally, glaring at her and baring his teeth. Sally, sensing danger, stepped back a little. Sonic stood in front of the table, growling, "Why did you come here?"

Sally backed away, "I-I'm sorry." Sonic didn't listen. He only snarled, "I told you never to come here!" "I didn't mean any harm," Sally defended in fear. "**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?!**" Sonic roared as he thrashed the furniture with his claws.

Sally yelped and stood back. "Please... stop!" Sally said in terror. "Get out!" Sonic shouted. He kept destroying furniture and Sally didn't hesitate to run out. Sonic roared again, "**GET OOOUUUTTT!**"

Sally fled from his room, her heart beating so much it would explode with terror if it could.

Back in his room, Sonic stopped thrashing around and calmed down. Then, he realized he had scared the life out of her. Sonic place his large hand on his face and whimpered.

Back with Sally, she ran downstairs, wrapping her cape around her. She ran past Antoine and Rotor, who had discovered that she had been to the West Wing. "Wait, where are you going?" Antoine asked in fear. "Promise or no promise," Sally said, "I can't stay here another minute!" Sally opened the entrance door, letting in a blizzard.

"Oh no, wait! Please, wait!" Rotor begged. He was too late when Sally went out and shut the door. The two Robians looked down with sad faces that their last hope was gone.

* * *

Sally ran and ran away from the castle and deeper into the forest. When she stopped to catch her breath, she heard the hellish sounds of Deep Nightmares, Killer Bees, Dark Bat Snipers, Little Rexes, and a Titan.

They circled around her, growling in hunger or it may have been their stomachs. The Deep Nightmares were clapping their pincers, the Killer Bees were buzzing with their stingers at the ready. The Dark Bat Snipers were firing up their fireballs, the Little Rexes had their tongues sticking out like a dog. The Titan, which was the biggest, was slamming his club on the ground.

Sally picked up a stick and hit a Rex with it. It yelped and stood back. The Titan roared and threw his club hard on the ground. A Deep Nightmare snatched the stick and prepared to pounce. Sally closed her eyes and looked away, preparing her fate...

But, suddenly, a light blue hand smaked the Deep Nightmare away and another one grabbed it. Sonic held the Deep Nightmare tightly and let out a roar in it's face, showing his sharp teeth and some specks of spit flew out. Sally lied in the snow, watching him. Sonic threw the Deep Nightmare away and stood above Sally, snarling and growling as if he was saying "Get away from her!".

Sonic took a second to charge up and stood up. He curled a fist and threw his arm back. Unexpectedly, he swung his fist and his arm seemed to stretch. The punch had hit a Deep Nightmare and it flew back to the Killer Bees and the Little Rexes. They screeched and turned to puffs of purple smoke.

Sonic lunged at the Dark Bat Snipers and punched them. The same reaction to the Bees and Rexes happened to them. The Deep Nightmares attacked Sonic and left a deep scratch on his arm. Sonic grunted in pain but kept his focus only on protecting Sally.

Sally watched the horrifying scene with her hand on her mouth, seeing how bravely he was fighting for her. He was practically risking his own life to save her. Sonic grabbed a Deep Nightmare and tossed it to the others. He flung them all into the air and they turned to purple smoke with a sizzle. The Titan roared and swung his club at Sonic.

It missed and Sonic punched the armed monster repeatedly until it groaned and fell on its face. It slowly turned to purple smoke. After the battle was done, Sonic turned to Sally and was huffing hard. He tried to put on a smirk and give a thumbs up, but Sonic rolled his eyes into his head and his body gave away and fell unconscious.

Sally took this chance to run, but something made her stop and look back at the fallen Werehog. This was her fault he got injured. She couldn't live with her grief if she left him here to die. So, making up her mind, Sally walked up to him and wrapped her cape around him. She brought his hairy arm around her neck and carried him back to the castle, noticing how soft and warm his fur was.

* * *

Later, inside the castle, Rosemary poured hot water in a bowl. Sally soaked a rag in it and tried to clean Sonic's wound. She saw the injured Werehog licking it with his dog-like tongue. "Don't do that," she said. Sonic replied with a harsh growl, pulling away his wounded arm away.

Antoine, Rotor, Muttski, Bunnie, Rosemary, and Tails stepped back a bit in fear. Sally tried to place the wet rag on Sonic's arm, but the Werehog kept pulling away. "Just... hold still!" Sally exclaimed as she touched the rag on Sonic's arm. He howled in pain, causing the Robians to take cover.

"**THAT HURTS!**" Sonic yelled, causing Sally's hair to flow back. Now having enough, Sally said back, "Well, if you hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Sonic growled, "If you hadn't ran away, this wouldn't have happened!" "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Sally protested.

The Werehog opened his mouth to say something and thought. He grinned, "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been to the West Wing!" "Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Sally said back. That caught Sonic off-gaurd as the Robians came out. Antoine nodded his head and Sonic glared at him.

Sonic put his hand on his chin and reluctantly gave Sally his wounded arm. He pouted as he glared to the open space. Sally, now calmed down, said, "Now hold still. It may sting a bit."

She placed the wet rag on Sonic's wound. The night-blue and white Werehog tried to hold in his howl and cringed. He did make a small growl of pain though. "By the way," said Sally as she gently rubbed the rag on Sonic's wound, "thank you... for saving my life."

Sonic opened his sharp green eyes and stared at her, having a small fuzzy feeling in his chest. "Uh..." he said tenderly. "... You-You're welcome."

* * *

**Aww, that's cute. Please review!**


	9. A Plot in Motion

Back at the village, when everyone was asleep, Geoffrey and Snively were still at the tavern. This time, they were with a hybrid of a bat, rhino, and lobster. He had peach and light brown fur, red eyes, a long and white beard, a lobster claw for a left hand, a long horn on his nose. He wore a purple suit, gray boots and gloves, a black cape for his wings, and held a metal stick with the purple Chaos Emerald. It was Ixis Naugus.

"I usually don't leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but you said you'd make it worth my while," Ixis Naugus said. Geoffrey tossed a bag of gold to Naugus. The bat-rhino-lobster hybrid picked up a gold coin to examine it with his claw. "Hmm-mmm," Naugus purred. He turned to the skunk and the Overlander, "Very well, I'm listening."

"Well, it's like this," Geoffrey explained, checking if the cost was clear. "I've got my heart set on marrying Sally, but it turns out that she needs a little... persuasion." Snively chuckled as he drank his beer, "Turned him down flat!" Geoffrey elbowed Snively, causing him to have the mug stuck on mouth and nose.

Geoffrey continued, "Everyone knows that her uncle is a lunatic. In fact, he was just here tonight, ravin' 'bout a Werehog in a castle." "Sir Charles is harmless," Ixis Naugus said. Geoffrey pounded the table once, "The point is, Sally would do _anything_ to keep her last family member from being locked up." "Yeah, even marry him," Snively said when he finally had the mug off of him.

Geoffrey glared at Snively and Snively yelped as he used the mug for a helmet. "I see," Ixis Naugus replied. "So you want me to throw her uncle into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Geoffrey crossed his arms and gave an evil smirk while Snively nodded. "That is just plain dispicable," Naugus commented as he shook his head.

But, he smiled as he chuckled evilly. He exclaimed, "I love it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sally's cottage, Chuck was packing any necessary items and putting them in his pockets. "If no one is going to help me, then I'll go back alone!" he growled to himself. "I swear, I will find that castle and, in one way or another, I _will_ get Sally out of there!" As soon as he opened the door, Cyrus the lion was there.

"Chuck, where's Sally?" he asked in worry. "She's in a dungeon in a castle belonging to a Werehog, Cyrus!" Chuck answered. "What?!" Cyrus said in disbelief. "Well, if you're gonna find her, I'm going as well to help my friend!" "Alright, but wear this," Chuck replied as he handed Cyrus a coat.

"Alright, let's go," Cyrus said. Chuck closed the door. The lion and the hedgehog left into the woods. Lucky for them, the asylum carriage stopped in front of the house and didn't see the two.

Geoffrey entered the house, yelling, "Sally?! Charles?!" "Well, I guess it isn't gonna work after all," Snively said, preparing to leave. Geoffrey grabbed him by the collor and walked outside. He growled, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be _ready_ for them!"

"Snively," Geoffrey ordered as he dropped him into a pile of snow, "don't _move_ from that spot until Sally and her uncle come home!" He climbed onto the carriage and it began to leave. "But... but I..." Snively protested, getting out of the snow. He pounded the cartwheel behind him in anger, "Aw, nuts!"

Unfortunately for him, a pile of snow fell on Snively.


	10. Something There

Back at the castle, on a beautiful sunny day, Sonic, Rotor, and Antoine watched Sally walking in the snow from a balcony. Muttski ran by Sally, extremely happy to see her and barking excitedly. Unfortunately, the robot dog rammed into a pile of snow. He popped his head out and ran toward Sally. She bent down, smiling as she embraced Muttski.

As Sonic watched her, he placed his light blue hand on his bandage on his arm when he felt that fuzzy feeling again. He mumbled to himself, "I-I never felt this feeling to anyone." He turned to Rotor, "I wanna do somethin' for her... but what?" Rotor replied, "Well, you can use the usual things: chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to kee-"

The Robian coyote inturrupted, "No, no! It 'as to be zomething very special, zomething dat sparkz 'er interest-" Then, he grinned as he remembered something, "I got it!"

* * *

Later, inside the castle, Sonic was leading Sally to a set of doors alone. "Sally, there's something I wanna show you," Sonic said. He turned and began to open the doors. He had a thought and shut them. He turned back to Sally, "But first, you gotta close your eyes."

Sally looked at the Werehog in question. "It's a surprise," smirked Sonic. Sally closed her eyes after she shook her head and smiled. Sonic waved his hand in front of Sally's face to make sure her eyeswere really closed. Sonic smiled excitedly as he opened the doors, revealing a dark room, and led her in, secretly liking holding her hands.

"Can I open them?" Sally asked as she was being blindingly being led. "No, not yet," replied Sonic as he stopped at the center of the room. "Wait here," he said. He began to open the curtains, filling the room with light. The light nearly made Sally's eyes to open.

"Now, can I open them?" Sally asked. "Okay, now," Sonic smirked, ready to see the result of the surprise. Sally opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. For she was in a gigantic library full of books.

"I cant't believe it," Sally said in excitement. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!" "Sooo... do you like it?" Sonic asked as he walked next to Sally. "It's wonderful!" Sally replied happily. "Then, it's all yours!" Sonic chuckled.

"Oh, thank you so much," Sally said as he hugged the Werehog. Surprised by this gesture, Sonic hugged back as he blushed a little. He grinned sheepishly, "Y-yeah. N-no problem."

Meanwhile, Antoine, Rotor, Rosemary, and Bunnie watched as Tails struggled to see what was going on. "Oh, would you look at that?" smiled Rosemary. "I knew it would work!" Antoine said in triumph. "What works?" the two-tailed vulpine asked.

"This is _very_ encouraging!" smiled Rotor as he began to walk away. "Isn't this excitin'?" Bunnie asked. "I didn't see anything," Tails scowled. "Come along, Tails," Rosemary said as she began to follow the rest. "There are chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what're they talkin' about?" Tails asked. "What's going on? C'mon, mom. Tell me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Sonic and Sally were beginning to have breakfast. Sally began to eat her breakfast until she gasped and saw Sonic gobbling up his food with absolutely _no_ table manners. Sonic stopped and looked back at Sally. He turned his head back and seemed a bit embarressed, wiping the porrage off his face with his sleeve.

Rosemary looked back at Sally, smiling sheepishly. Sally looked back to her bowl as Sonic tried to cover his face from embarressment. Then, Tails offered him a spoon. The Werehog took it in a wrong position and put the silverware in his bowl. Sally watched as Sonic barely got any porrage in his mouth.

Tails softly snickered but was stopped when Rosemary glared at him. Sally pondered this situation for a bit and smiled. She puts her spoon down and lifts her bowl up as if in a toast. Sonic felt a bit better at this and copied her. They toasted and began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

* * *

After breakfast, Sally was outside to feed the flickies. Sonic, watching her feeding the flickies, felt like he should join the fun. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Um, is it okay if I try to feed some birds?" Sally smiled, "Yeah, it's okay that you feed them." She placed a small handful of birdseeds in Sonic's huge hands.

As Sonic bent down to the flickies, he quickly shoved his hands to the flickies, scaring them away. Sally watched as she sang in her mind, "**_There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before..._**"

After Sonic tried again and scared away some more flickies, Sally smiled and shook her head. She bent down next to him takes a small pinch of birdseed from his hands and gently laid the Werehog's hands on the ground, scaring most of the flickies except a blue one. Sally made a little trail from his hand to the flickie. The flickie began following the trail until it figured to get the most food in Sonic's clawed hands. Thrilled, Sonic smiled as some more flickies came.

The midnight-blue Werehog began to sing in his mind as he stared at Sally, "**_She glanced this way, and I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw._**" As Sally walked away with a red flickie on her finger to a nearby tree, Sonic frowned and tried to look away, "**_No, it can't be. I'll just ignore. But then again, she's never looked at me that way before..._**"

Sally went behind the tree when the flickie flew away. She leaned on her back and began to think about Sonic's changes. She sang in her mind, "**_New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be?_**" Sally smiled and took her hood off. She turned around and almost laughed at the sight of a certain bird-covered Werehog.

"**_True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see,_**" Sally sang in her mind. As the flickies flew off of him all at once, Sonic took cover. The Werehog turned to face Sally, only meeting face-to-face with a snowball. As he shook his head, Sonic looked for the one who threw that. The only person he could see was Sally, who was grinning devilishly and acting like she didn't throw that snowball.

"_Big_ mistake," Sonic warned as he bent down, smirking evilly. He stretched his arms and dug his hands into the snow. He brought them back with huge chunks of snow and balled them into one huge snowball. He stood up, tossing the mighty snowball in one hand.

While Sonic was hit by his own snowball when Sally threw hers, Antoine, Rosemary, and Rotor watched. Antoine sang, "**_Vell, who'd 'ave thought?_**" "**_Well, bless my soul,_**" Rosemary sang. "**_And who'd have known?_**" Rotor sang. "**_And who'd 'ave guessed they'd come together on zeir own?_**" Antoine sang.

"**_It's so peculiar,_**" Rosemary sang. The three Robians sang, "**_We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before._**" Later, Sonic hung Sally's coat and sat next to her, who was reading a book in front of a roaring fire. The Robians watched them, still smiling happily.

Rotor said, "Well perhaps, **_there's something there that wasn't there before._**" "Which is what?" Tails asked. Rosemary only smiled, "**_There may be something there that wasn't there before._**" "What _is_ there, mom?!" Tails said. Rosemary only shushed her son.

"I'll tell you... when you're older," she said.


	11. Mobian Again

Later that day, everyone gathered around in the front hallway. Rotor stood up in front of them, holding a pointer while Muttski stood next to him. The Robians were now planning to make the place perfect for Sonic and Sally. Sonic had asked her to have supper with him and she said yes.

"Right then," Rotor said sternly. "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, _and_ twenty-one seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to Mobian... or Werehog." He chuckled softly at his joke, "Or Werehog." Everyone else, however, just stared at the walrus, thinking that he's a moron.

Rotor cleared his throat, "Yes, well, anyway." Two Robian beavers, one yellow and one blue-green, pushed a rolling table with the sparking rose in the jar. "Need I remind you," Rotor said as he tapped the glass hard with his pointer, slightly moving it to the edge, "that if the last petal falls from this rose and the Master never learns to love-" The Robians softly gasped when the rose was almost about to fall as Rotor continued, "- the spell will never be broken!"

The Robian beavers pushed the table away, just in time to push the rose back to its original position. Rotor, on the other hand, accidentally threw the pointer to a window, causing it to break. He cringed and he quickly faced the others, as if nothing happened. "Now," he said, "you all know your assignments?" Everyone nodded.

"Alrighty," Rotor smiled. "Half of you to the East Wing; half of you to the West. And the rest of you, follow me." He should've said one-third, because everyone left to do their assignment. Stunned, Rotor stared at the empty space.

Muttski barked and accidentally shoved the Robian walrus to the front step. Fortunately, Antoine, Rosemary, and Bunnie rushed up to him. "Lighten up, Rotah," Antoine advised as he helped up Rotor. "Just let nature take its course," Rosemary said. "Iz quite obvious dat zere's a zpark between dem," Antoine added.

"I know, I know," Rotor said. He smirked, "I just don't see any harm on fanning the flame a little. And besides, they must fall in love if we _ever_ expect to be Mobian again." "Ah, Mobian again," sighed Antoine. "Mobian again," Rosemary said dreamily.

"_Oui_, juz zink vat dat means," the Robian coyote said as he messed with Rotor's tusks. The Robian walrus glared at Antoine as he fixed his metal tusks. Antoine ignored Rotor's glare and sang, "**_I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again-_**" He wrapped his arms around Bunnie and Rosemary, "-**_ With a _****madamoiselle****_ on each arm. When I'm Mobian again, only Mobian again, poised and polished and gleaming with charm._**"

As he said that, Antoine checked his face with his sword. He hugged Bunnie and nuzzled her cheek, "**_I'll be courting again, chic and zporting again-_**" Rosemary sang, "**_Which should cause several husbands alarm._**" "Ha, ha!" Antoine laughed. "**_I'll 'op down off ze shelf and _****tout de suite****_ be myself._**"

The four Robians sang, "**_We can't wait to be Mobian again!_**"

* * *

In Sally's room, two Robian gophers and two Robian macaws sang as they danced, "**_When we're Mobian again, flesh and blood again. When we're metal and wires no more. When we're Mobian again, good and Mobian again-_**" Dulcy then sat on a dresser, "**_Aw man, won't it be so neat?_**"

She looked at her reflection on the mirror and puts lipstick on, "**_I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge, while I can easily fit through that door._**" To point out her singing, Dulcy pointed to a door that was slightly too small for her to walk through. She got off the dresser and leaned on a window. She wrapped herself in the curtains, "**_I'll exude savoir faire. I'll wear gowns, I'll have actual hair; It's my prayer to be Mobian again!_**"

* * *

At the stables, Rotor was wearing a straw hat on his cap and was holding a pitchfork in his right hand. Rosemary was with him as well, making it look like a famous painting (**A/N:** The painting is _American Gothic _by Grant Wood). They sang, "**_When we're Mobian again, only Mobian again. When the world starts making more sense._**"

Rotor's robotic pitchfork flung Rotor off and cause the walrus to fall into a water trough. Antoine was washing a robotic horse as Rotor sang, "**_I'll unwind for a change._**" "**_Really? Dat would be strange,_**" Antoine sang.

Rotor swiftly got out of the trough and gotten steamed. His eyes glowing red, he growled as he twitched an eye, "**_Can I help it if I'm a little... tense?!_**" Rotor calmed down as his eyes glowed green again. He sang as he poured the water out of his tool bag, "**_In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea, let my early retirement commence._**" He dried himself with a towel and threw it over Antoine's head.

Rotor sang as Antoine gotten irritated with the towel on his head, "**_Far from fools with brains made of wax, I'll get down with brass tacks-_**" Antoine had a devilish idea and used the towel for a whip on Rotor. Rotor yelped before he fell in the trogh, "**_And RELAX!_**" The chorus of Robian servants sang, "**_When I'm Mobian again!_**"

* * *

In Sonic's bedroom, Robians were fixing everything and cleaning while Muttski passed the rags. They sang, "**_So sweep and dust from the floor, let's let some light in the room._**" A Robian chameleon and Muttski pulled the rotten and torn curtains from the window. "**_I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now..._**" As they sang, Bunnie struggled to get a dust sweeper out of the cobwebs.

A Robian gray wolf took a rag from Muttski and cleaned the brass door knob on Sonic's door, "**_Shine up the brass on the door._**" A Robian crocodile swept the floor with his broom-like tail and a dust pail, "**_Alert the dust pail and broom._**" They all sang, "**_If it all goes as planned, our time may be at hand any day now!_**" As robot cats rolled up the carpet, Robian female wolves sang as they opened the curtains, "**_Open the shutters and let in some air._**"

Rosemary ordered a purple Robian bulldog and a Robian black cougar, "**_Put these here and put those over there._**" The bulldog and the cougar did while Robian parrots swept some more dust towards the window, "**_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears, and throw them away..._**" Rotor was instructing three Robian turtles, who were holding snow shovels. Suddenly, the dust from the window fell on him and the turtles shoveled him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the servants were mopping and sweeping the ballroom. They sang, "**_We'll be Mobian again, only Mobian again, when the girl finally sets us all free. Cheeks will a-bloom again, we're assuming again we'll resume our long-lost _****joie de vivre.**" Tigers were shining the armor and suits in the armory while Muttski walked past them.

The tigers sang, "**_We'll be dancing again, holidaying again, and we're praying ASAP._**" Muttski smelled something and went over to a chair and saw a robot orange cat. The robot cat screeched and ran off, having Muttski in pursuit. "**_When we're cast off the spell and we're stand straight and walk tall._**" Muttski chased the cat into the ballroom, accidentally falling and making a trail of dirt.

The Robians than chased the robot dog and cat out of the ballroom, "**_And we're finally Mobian again..._**"

* * *

Back at the library, Sally and Sonic sat on a table. As Sally read to him _The Tale of King Arthur,_ Sonic watched her with his chin on his folded arms, listening intently and smiling. "_- and from that moment Arthur dropped his hand for the last time, Nimue never smiled since_," Sally finished, closing the book. Sonic sighed happily, "Wow, I never thought that books could do that."

Sally looked at him in curiosity and confusion, "Do what?" "Take me away from this place and make me forget for a little while," Sonic answered. "Forget?" Sally asked in concern. Sonic replied, "Who I-" He stopped and looked at his hand sadly, "... _What _I am."

Sally looked down in sadness and said, "Well, at least we got something we got in common." Sonic's hornlike ears perked up in confusion as he gasped softly. "And what is that?" he asked. Sally replied, "In the town where I come from, the people except my friend Cyrus think I'm... odd."

Sonic was shocked at this. How could someone like her make people think she was odd? "You?" the Werehog asked. Sally nodded, "So I know how it feels to be different. And I know how lonely that can be." She was looking at the book and sadness. Sonic took her hand and said comfortingly, "I don't think you're odd, Sal."

"Sal?" Sally asked as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Realizing his mistake and withdrawing his hand, Sonic stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, uh, I just thought I'd give you a nickname. I can just call you by your own name if you don't like it."

Sally laid her hand on Sonic's, giving him a comforting smile, "I don't mind. I like that nickname, very creative." Sonic smiled happily and asked, "Okay... Sal, could you read it again?"

Sally smiled and gave him the book, "Maybe you can read it." Shocked, Sonic hesitantly picked it up. He said nervously, "O-Okay, I'll read it to you." Sonic opened the book and looked at the writing. He struggled to read, but his eyes weren't responding. He admitted, sighing sadly, "... I can't, Sal."

Sally's smile disappeared as she asked in concern, "You mean you never learned?" Sonic replied sadly, "Well, I did, but only a little bit. I-It's just been so long ago." Sally's smile returned as she said, "Well, I guess I can help you with that." She took out _Romeo & Juliet_ and opened it the first page.

Sonic scooted closer to the book. "Should I start here?" he asked to Sally. She nodded. "Okay," Sonic mumbled, smiling. "Uhm... Kapteer unee?"

Sally chuckled, making Sonic blush and chuckled as well. "Unfortunately, it's actually 'Chapter one,'" Sally corrected after she finished chuckling. "Oh, chapter one," Sonic said. He put on a smirk, "I knew that." The Werehog continued to read carefully.

* * *

Outside, the Robians cleaned everything, even the windows. They sang, "**_We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again, we'll be whirling around with such ease!_**" In the gardens, Rotor acted as a traffic signal, until a Robian eagle ran over him with a wheelbarrow by accident. "**_When we're Mobian again, only Mobian again, we'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes!_**" The eagle threw the flowers right in their holes, completely unharmed.

The Robian gorillas trimmed up hedges to look like animals. They sang, "**_We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again. Stepping, striding as fine as you please._**" After the yard work was done, Rotor puts a sign there that says "Don't walk on the grass". When Rotor noticed this, he yelped and got out of the grass.

Antoine turned the water valve, making the fountain turn on. "**_Like a real Mobian does..._**" the Robians sang. Rotor struggled to turn on his valve and got sprayed with water. "**_I'll be older and wise..._**"

All the Robians stood in front of the main fountain, singing that last part of the song, "**_On that glorious day, we'll shout hip-hip hooray and we're Mobian..._**" Dulcy popped out of the seventh story window and stood in the balcony, roaring, "**_AGAIN!_**" She jumped and curled to a cannonball, falling towards the fountain. The servants looked up and ran out of her way, but Rotor and Antoine bumped into each other. Dulcy made a gigacntic splash, causing all of the servants to get wet.


	12. Beauty and the Werehog

"Man, I hate water," grumbled Sonic as he was being scrubbed aggressively by a teal Robian crocodile, causing him to growl. Even though he hated water, he tried to get used to it for Sally. Antoine walked up to the soaked Werehog, "Tonight is ze night!" The croc poured a bucket of water on Sonic to wash all the soap out and Sonic growled harder.

Through his hatred of water, he was still nervous about tonight. "Antoine, I'm not sure if I can do this," Sonic said. "You don't 'ave time to be timid!" Antoine said, pointing to the rose, which now only had two petals left. "You must be bold and daring."

"Right. Bold n' daring," Sonic said. He grabbed on to the sides of the tub and shook aggressively. It was something he learned from Muttski when he was little, shaking the access water out. When he was done, he was still damp and looked like a disco Werehog.

As Sonic stepped out of the tub, Antoine shook the water irritably. He said, "Zere will be museec, romanteec candelights, provided by myzelf." As the teal crocodile dried the Werehog, Antoine continued, "And when ze moment is right, you convess your love." When the robot crocodile was done, Sonic looked at himself in the mirror, "Yeah, I con- I..." He sighed sadly as he looked down, "I can't."

Antoine asked, "Vell, you care for ze girl, do you?" The croc was cutting Sonic's fur when Sonic replied, "Of course. More than anything, and you know that." Antoine smiled, "Of course. Zen you must tell 'er your feelings."

When the crocodile was done, he stood back to see the look. "_Voila!_" Antoine said. "Oh, you look zo... zo..." He struggled to find the right word for Sonic's hairdo.

"Stupid?" Sonic asked, seeing his reflection. His quills had blue bows on the ends and made him look a bit like an English Parliament member. "Vell, not ze word I was looking for," Antoine said. "Per'apz a little more off ze top?" He clapped his hands twice and the Robian crocodile fixed Sonic's hairdo (**A/N: **Or should I say "Quill-do").

As Sonic was silently growling, Rotor came in. He announced his presence by clearing his throat. Rotor smiled as he gestured to the door, "Your lady awaits."

* * *

Sally walked down the stairs from her dressing room. She was wearing a sapphire-blue dress with no shoulder straps, white gloves that reached to her elbows, and her hair was pinned in a pony-tail with a hairclip with an acorn on it. Sally looked up and saw Sonic. He wore a black tux, a white shirt, and a red bow tie. His sneakers were polished and his quills were fixed up and smoothed.

Still a bit nervous, Sonic looked at Antoine, who was hiding behind a curtain. The Robian coyote motioned the Werehog to go on. Sonic nodded, fixing his bow tie and clearing his throat. When Sonic arrived in front of Sally, they both smiled at each other. Sonic bowed as Sally curtsied.

Sonic offered his arm and Sally took it. They walked down the stairs as Rosemary began to sing, "**_Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends. Then, somebody bends, unexpectedly."_**

In the dining room, Sonic had done successful manners with his soup. "**_Just a little__ change,_**" Rosemary sang as a white and red panda played a violin next to Sally. Sally smiled as she puts down her spoon. She stood up and walked to Sonic, who was done with his soup and wiping his mouth with his napkin. Sally took his large hands and beckoned him to dance.

"**_Small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the_**_** Werehog**,_" Rosemary sang.

At the ballroom, which was gleaming golden-amber, Sonic and Sally were about to dance. Sonic gulped nervously for he hadn't ballroom danced in a long time. Sally just took his hand on her waist and held his other hand. They looked at each other, smiling a bit.

"**_Ever just the same, ever a_**_** surprise**,_" Rosemary sang. Rotor and Antoine were standing next to the piano, smiling at the couple. Sonic was watching his step so he wouldn't step on Sally accidentally. Soon, he got more confident and smiled. "**_Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise!_**" Rosemary sang as Sonic and Sally dance a little more.

As we see the cupid babies on the ceiling, Rosemary sang, "**_Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change, learning you were wrong._**" Sonic and Sally began to waltz slower before the Werehog swung each other a little.

Rosemary continued, "**_Certain as the_**_** sun, rising in the east**._" Sally stared into Sonic's eyes and Sonic grinned. Sally smiled back in reply. Sally closed her eyes and rested her head on Sonic's chest, causing the Werehog to smile at her. Sonic turned his head to Rotor and Antoine, smiling as the Robians gave a thumbs-up.

Rosemary continued, "**_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Werehog._**" Antoine ordered the electrician (a pine-green electric eel) to dim the lights, "Shh..." The coyote smiled at the two dancers as the lights dimmed for a romantic atmosphere.

As Sonic slowly twirled Sally to his chest, Rosemary finished, "**_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the... Werehog._**" Rosemary turned to Tails and smiled. "Off to the kitchen now, Tails," she said as she nudged him. Tails yawned as his mother said, "It's past your bedtime."

The female fox kissed her Robian kit (**A/N: **That's what fox kids and babies are called) on the cheek, "Good night, Miles." Tails smiled as he rolled his eyes. He stood up and went out the door, but he peeked his head to see more.

* * *

Outside on a balcony, Sonic and Sally had their arms linked as they walked to the stone railing. Sonic allowed Sally to sit on the flat stone, being a gentleman. He sat down next to her, smiling at Sally. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away sheepishly. Sonic took a deep breath silently and smiled.

Sonic scooted over to Sally, "Sal?" He took Sally's hands into his. Sonic hesitantly asked, "Are you... happy here with me?" Sally smiled as she answered, "Of course." Sonic smiled, but it disappeared when he saw Sally looking out into the distance sadly.

"What is it?" the Werehog asked in a hushed voice. Sally turned her head back to Sonic and replied, "If only I could see my uncle. Just for a moment, I miss him so much." Sonic looked down as he remembered when he made the replacement of Uncle Chuck to Sally. He ran his thoughts to let Sally see her uncle.

He then remembered something that brought back his smile. "There is a way," Sonic said. Sally perked her head up and smiled. They stood up and went inside.

* * *

Later, in the West Wing, Sonic was holding the Power Ring in his hands and Sally was watching him. Sonic turned to her and said, "This Power Ring will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." Sonic gave her the ring and Sally held it. She said to it, "I like to see my uncle, please."

The Power Ring glowed yellow, causing Sally to look away to shield her eyes from blindness. The glow faded and Sally look at it. In the hole was a portal. And it showed Uncle chuck falling on the snow with Cyrus kneeling next to him. Chuck coughed hard as Cyrus sneezed on his arm.

Sally's eyes widened with horror. "Uncle Chuck... Cyrus..." she said softly. Sonic heard her and felt fear for her uncle and her friend.

"They're sick!" Sally exclaimed. "They might even be dying and they're all alone!" Sonic turned to the rose and set his paw on the covering. Knowing what was right but sad, Sonic reluctantly said as he turned away from the rose, "Then... y-you must go to them."

Sally couldn't believe what he said. "What did you say?" she asked. "I release you. You're no longer my prisoner," Sonic said.

Sally silently gasped and said, "You mean... I'm free?" Softly, Sonic answered, "Yes." Sally smiled as she said, "Oh, thank you." She turned and said to the portal, "Don't worry, guys. I'm on my way."

Sally turned to Sonic and walked toward him. As the ring closed, Sally tried to give the Werehog the ring but Sonic merely pushed it toward him. "Take it with you," he said. "So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

Sally held the ring to her chest and said, "Thank you for understanding how much my Uncle needs me." Sally turned to leave, but she caught Sonic looking down with a sad look on his face. She embraced the Werehog and Sonic hugged back, nuzzling her neck. Reluctantly, Sonic lets go of her. Sally walked off, now feeling sadness of leaving Sonic.

As Sally left the room, Rotor, who was unaware of the situation, smiled as he walked inside the room. He said, "Well, your highness, I must say everything is going just swimmingly." He chuckled teasingly, "I knew you had it in you, heh, heh." "I let her go," Sonic said promptly.

Rotor, who didn't pay attention to Sonic, said, "Ah, yes, yes. Just splen-" Rotor realized what his master said and was stunned. He said, "Y-you what? H-how could you do that?"

Sonic stared at the rose and replied, "I had to." The Robian walrus stuttered, "Yes, b-but... why?" Sonic only replied, finally turning to Rotor, "Because... I love her."

* * *

"He did **WHAT****?!**" Antoine, Rosemary, Tails, and Bunnie exclaimed to Rotor, who had his head down. "Yes," the purple walrus said, sadly. "I'm afraid so." "She's leaving?" Tails asked. Antoine said in disappointment and sadness, "But he vas zo close!"

"After all this time," Rosemary concluded, "Sonic's finally learned to love." Antoine smiled, knowing that love could help them, "Dat's it, then! Dat should break ze spell!" "But it's not enough, Antoine," Rosemary remarked sadly. "Sally has to love him in return."

"Now it's too late," Rotor said. With no one noticing, Tails came up with a plan. He sneaked away from the group and went into another room.

* * *

As he watched Sally run off into the woods, Sonic couldn't take this heartbreak anymore. Tears slightly fell and he released a long howl, "**AAAWOOOOOO!**" He went back to his room and started trashing apart everything, all in sadness. Sally continued to run, feeling pity for the Werehog.

Later, Sally was now in the woods. "Uncle Chuck!" she called. "Cyrus!" She stopped and gasped in horror when she saw an unconscious blue hedgehog and a barely awake yellow lion.

* * *

Later, Sally and Cyrus struggled to hold Chuck up the stairs into the cottage. They didn't notice a small snowman in front of the cartwheel. A beaklike nose was peeking out while two arms were holding out sticks. The snowman shook his head and revealed a slightly blue Snively. He smirked evilly, "Finally, they're back!"

Snively shoved himself out of the snow and left into town...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I hoped you like it! See ya next time!**


	13. Kill the Werehog

Chuck struggled to open his eyes. When he finally opened them, he saw a blurry but familiar figure. Chuck's vision focused and saw his niece, Sally. "S-Sally?" he faintly said.

Sally shushed him and said, "It's okay, Uncle Chuck." Cyrus suddenly came into Chuck's eyesight and said, "Yeah, Sally's back." Chuck smiled and sat up, embracing his niece, "I thought I'd never see you again." Sally hugged her uncle back and said, "I missed you so much, Uncle Chuck."

Suddenly, Charles remembered something. He let go of his niece and asked, facing her, "But the Werehog! How did you escape?" "Yeah, how did you escape the Werehog?" Cyrus asked, even though he didn't know what a Werehog is. "I didn't escape, he let me go," Sally answered.

"That horrible beast?!" Chuck exclaimed in disbelief. "He's different now," Sally defended. She felt a small fuzzy feeling when she said that. "He's... changed somehow," she said, remembering the changes in Sonic.

Suddenly, a rustle shook. They looked and saw Sally's satchel moving. It fell on its side and the Power Ring fell out along with an orange cube. It transformed into a Robian fox. He shook his head and turned to Sally, Chuck, and Cyrus.

"Hi!" Tails exclaimed, flying over to the trio. "Well, what do you know? A stowaway," chuckled Sally. Uncle Chuck merely smiled and pats Tails on the head, "Well, hello there! Didn't think I'd see you again."

Cyrus was holding one of Tails's name-for-sakes. "You use these to actually fly?" the lion asked the robot fox. "Yep!" Tails replied. "Genius!" Cyrus said.

Getting back to the task at hand, Tails turned to Sally and asked her, "Sally, why'd you go away? Don'cha like us anymore?" Sally smiled soothingly to the Robian and said, "Tails, of course I like you guys. It's just that-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sally looked at the door in curiousity and walked toward it. She opened it and saw Ixis Nuagus, smiling like a demon. Sally, confused, asked, "Um, may I help you?" "I've come to collect your uncle," Nuagus replied. Sally's eyes widened slightly with nervousness and shock.

"My uncle?" she asked. Ixis smiled as he said, "Don't worry, Ms. Acorn." He moved aside, showing a carriage that said with red, _The Loon's_ _Asylum, _and a few villagers with torches,"We'll take good care of him." Sally gasped with horror and anger. She snapped at the lobster-rhino-bat, "My uncle's not crazy!"

"Well, can you explain why he was raving like a lunatic?" Snively asked as Ixis turned his cape into wings. He turned to the crowd, "We all heard him, did we?" Everyone shouted, "Yeah!" Geoffrey, let's not forget him, smirked at this. The carriage opened and a purple and gold panda came out with a blue, gold, red, silver, and gray gorilla (**A/N:** Thanks, bearvalley3365!)

"No! I won't let you!" Sally shouted. Chuck peeked out the door and whispered, "Sally?"

Snively saw the pale blue hedgehog, who was now outside, and exclaimed, "Chuuuuuuck! Tell us again, old 'hog! Just how big was this 'Werehog?'" Everyone chuckled at this as Sally walked up to her uncle and glared at the people.

Chuck answered, "Well, he-he-he was enormous! I'd say about five- no, about eight feet tall!" Everyone laughed at the old hedgehog. "Well, you don't get anymore crazy than that!" Snively yelled as he made a crazy face. Chuck ran down the stairs and shouted, "It's true, I tell you!"

"Get him outta here!" Snively yelled. The panda and the gorilla grabbed Chuck. "Let go of me!" the old hedgehog cried as the two stronger Mobians carried him closer to the carriage. "You can't do this!" Sally yelled, grabbing Nuagus's wing.

Ixis merely growled as he pulled his wing back. He flew on top of the carriage and watched the scene. Geoffrey walked toward Sally with fake sorrow on his face as he wrapped an arm around Sally's shoulder, "Oh, poor Sally. It's a real shame 'bout your unc'." "You know my uncle's not crazy, right, Geoffrey?" Sally asked.

Geoffrey smiled, "I think I can fix this misunderstanding, if..." "If what?" Sally asked. Geoffrey smirked evilly, "... if you agree to marry me." Sally looked at the skunk in shock and in disgust, "What?"

She realized his plan. Geoffrey was going to blackmail her into marrying him by sending Charles to the asylum. "Just one little word, n' that's all it takes, luv," Geoffrey said. Sally pushed the skunk away from her and growled, "Never!" "Whatever you say, Sally," Geoffrey said smoothly as he motioned the panda and the gorilla.

"Sally!" Chuck cried as he was being dragged to the asylum carriage. Sally then had an idea and ran back into the house. "Let go of me this instant!" Chuck growled at the two brutes. Sally came back outside with the Power Ring in her hand and yelled, "My uncle is not crazy and I can prove it!" _That _caught the people's attention, especially Geoffrey's.

Sally held the golden ring to her face and yelled, "Show me... Sonic the Werehog!" The ring glowed gold and Sally showed the portal to everyone. Suddenly, Sonic's face filled the portal, roaring, "**AWOOOOOOO!**" Everyone in the crowd either screamed or gasped at the sight of Sonic. "That's him! That's him!" Chuck shouted.

"Is he dangerous?" a woman, a green penguin, asked in horror. "No, of course not, Sonic would never hurt anyone," Sally answered as she climbed down the stairs. People mumbled about if she was telling the truth or telling a lie. She said, "Please, I know he looks vicious and frightful, but he's really kind and gentle." Sally looks at the portal with a loving smile, "He's my friend."

Geoffrey looks behind Sally's shoulder and realized that she had fallen in love with this... this... this Werehog! The skunk said as he held onto the Power Ring, "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've fallen in love with this monster." Sally glared at Geoffrey and pulled the ring away from him, growling, "He's not the monster, Geoffrey. _You _are!"

People gasped in shock at this. Geoffrey was a bit surprised but was quickly replaced by anger. He snatched the Power Ring and announced, "She's as crazy as the old 'hog! She says this creature is her friend and completely harmless. Well,_ I've_ hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do!"

Geoffrey motioned to all the kids, "The Werehog will hunt on your children!" People gasped in horror as the kids hid behind their mothers. "He'll come after 'em in the night!" Geoffrey shouted. "No! He'd never!" Sally yelled as people were getting more and more scared of Sonic.

"We're not safe 'till his head is mounted on my wall!" Geoffrey announced. "Forget 'bout the crazy hedgehog! I say... we **KILL THE WEREHOG!**" People yelled in agreement.

Thrash the Devil sang, "**_We're not safe until he's dead._**" "**_He'll come stalking us at night!_**" Bark the Polar Bear sang. "**_Forced to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_**" a female albino raccoon sang as she held her baby close to her. Her husband, a purple raccoon, sang, "**_He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!_**"

Geoffrey took the torch from the purple raccoon and sang, "**_So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!_**" He threw the torch to a haystack, causing it to catch on fire. He used his shadow to scare Snively, "**_Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._**"

Snively fell on his back on the stairs and Geoffrey continued, "**_Say your prayers n' we're there at a drawbridge of a castle, n' there's somethin' truly terrible inside._**" The skunk showed the miserable Sonic in the Power Ring to Snively, "**_It's a Werehog! He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast!_**" Geoffrey left Snively, causing him to fall.

The skunk towered over a female Snow Leopard, "**_Hear him howl, see him foam, and we're not comin' home 'till he's dead! Good and dead!_**" People cheered in agreement as Sally pushed her way to Geoffrey. "Kill the Werehog!" Geoffrey yelled.

"No!" Sally shouted, finally standing with Geoffrey. "You can't do this!" Geoffrey merely growled and tightly grabbed Sally's arm, "If you ain't with us, then you're against us! Bring the ol' hedgehog!" The panda and the gorilla then flung Chuck into the basement as Chuck demanded, "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Geoffrey then tossed Sally with Chuck, "We can't let them warn the creature!" He shut the basement door and locked it. "Let us out!" Sally shouted, banging the door. "We'll rid the village of the Werehog!" Geoffrey shouted. "Who's with me?!"

Lots of men shouted, "I am!" As they shouted, Cyrus and Tails peeked out from the doorway, enough not to be caught. Their eyes widened with terror of the mob's plan and what they did to their friends.

A red cheetah with green spots made more torches with others, "**_Get your torch, mount your horse._**" "**_Through your courage to the stinkin' place,_**" Geoffrey sang as he mounted his demon horse. The mob sang as they followed Geoffrey, "**_We're counting on your stud to lead the way! Through the mist, to the woods, where we see a haunted castle and something's lurking that you don't see everyday!_**"

As the mob went into town, they sang, "**_It's a Werehog, just as tall as a mountain. We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased._**" When they went to a path on a cliff, they sang, "_**Steady forth, tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow! Let's get on and here we go!**_"

Geoffrey yelled to the mob as his horse reared up, holding up the glowing Power Ring, "We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back the Werehog's head!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Sally was poking the window with a stick. "I have to warn Sonic," she mumbled. Giving up, she sat down putting her hand over her eyes, "This is all my fault. Uncle Chuck, what do we do?" Charles embraced Sally and said, "Now, now, don't worry. We'll think of something."

By the window, Cyrus and Tails were looking in the window. "What do we do?" Cyrus asked to the Robian fox. Tails puts his metal hand and thinks. He turned around and an idea formed in his microchip brain. He tapped Cyrus on the shoulder and they both had the same idea as they saw the ax of Chuck's latest invention...

* * *

Back with the mob, they were crossing a river. They sang, "**_We don't like what we don't... understand and in fact scares us, and this monster is mysterious at least._**" They chopped down a tree and made it into a ram, "_**Bring your guns, bring your knives. Save children and your wives, so let's save our village and our lives!**_"

As they sang, the castle was in eyeshot, "**_LET'S KILL THE_****_ WEREHOG!_**"

* * *

Inside the castle, Rotor growled, "I knew it! I knew it was foolish of us to get our hopes up." Antoine angrily crossed his arm, "Maybe it vould be bettah if she nevah came at all!" Suddenly, Muttski barked in worry as he was at the window.

Immediately, the Robians' hopes raised as they looked at the robot dog. "Could it be?" Antoine asked. "Is it she?" Rosemary asked. They ran up to the window, only to find the mob with Geoffrey leading them.

"_Sacra bleu!_" Antoine exclaimed. "Invaders!" "Encroachers!" Rotor said in horror. "And they got the Power Ring!" Rosemary noted when she saw the golden ring in Geoffrey's hand.

The Robian walrus ordered, "Warn the Master. If it's a fight they want, we'll give 'em one!" Antoine and Rosemary nodded and left with Rotor not knowing. "Who's with me?!" Rotor exclaimed. The door slammed, shocking the purple walrus.

* * *

Back with the mob, Geoffrey announced to the mob, "Take whatever treasures you can find! But remember: **THE WEREHOG IS MINE!**"

Inside the castle, many Robians, including Dulcy, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor, ran to the entrance. They sang, "**_Find a place, stand aside! We go marching into battle, unafraid of all the things you just decreed!_**"

The mob were about to ram into the huge door, when they sang, "_**Raise the ram, sing this song, here we come at fifty strong. If fifty Mobians can be wrong... LET'S KILL THE WEREHOG!**_" They pushed the huge ram into the door, just as the Robians came, with a loud _BOOM!_

* * *

In the West Wing, Sonic, who was unaware of the mob that might kill him, was still mourning of Sally's departure, now only quieter. Rosemary then came in in worry, "Pardon me, Master." "Please, leave me alone," Sonic ordered gently. "But sir, the castle in under attack!" Rosemary exclaimed. "What shall we do, Master?"

Sonic merely said sadly, "It doesn't matter. Just let 'em come."

* * *

Back with the mob, they kept chanting as they banged at the door with the ram, "**_Kill the Werehog! Kill the Werehog! Kill the Werehog! Kill the Werehog!_**"

The Robians were holding the door closed and they kept jumping when the mob rammed the door. "Zis isn't working!" Antoine exclaimed. "Oh, Antoine," Bunnie said in fear. "We gotta do somethin'!"

Suddenly, Antoine had an idea. It was risky but who would believe in robot Mobians? "I've got an idea!" the coyote smirked.

The mob kept ramming the huge log into the door and chanting. That was when they finally opened the entrance...

* * *

***Gulp* Oh boy... What was Antoine planning? Will the mob get what they want? Will I stop asking questions? See ya in the next chapter! Peace!**


	14. Robians vs Mobians

When the mob finally went inside, the room was dark and full of metal statues of Mobians. Geoffrey looked around, feeling suspicious about the quiet room. He motioned the mob to enter and nothing happened. They ventured forth and Snively stared at a coyote statue that was wearing a uniform. Suddenly, two light blue lights suddenly flashed where the eyes were and it yelled, "**NOW!**"

Suddenly, the lights turned on and the metal statues began to fight the mob.

A Robian reddish-brown kangaroo boxed a purple and blue badger in the face. A Robian black tarantula shoots his web onto an orange falcon in the face. A black bear was a about to swing his ax on a light green Robian armadillo but he and a robot yellow elephant punched his face before he swung it, stunning the bear. A white peacock was about to swing his pickax but a robot bee slammed a pot on his head and banged it with spoons like a drum as the peacock screamed.

A Robian donkey got on all fours and kicked a light gray fox into a red python and the Robian python swatted the fox out of the castle with his tail.

Geoffrey looked around and noticed he wasn't getting attacked. Taking the chance, he ran up the stairs, beginning his search for Sonic...

* * *

Back at the cottage, Chuck's invention was starting. Cyrus was blowing the engine until the coals were burning red. "Perfect," he mumbled. He gave a thumbs' up to Tails. He climbed up to where the Robian fox was sitting. Tails pulled the whistle and it blew loud.

"Let's do this!" Tails exclaimed, turning the machine to the basement door. The ax was swinging up and down, ready to chop the doors. The machine moved to the basement fast and the clatters got Sally's and Chuck's attention. Chuck looked out the window and saw something moving towards him. He mumbled, "What in the name of Chaos?"

He rubbed the dirt from the window with his glove and saw his latest invention heading right towards the basement and the ax swinging like mad. His eyes widened and yelled as he pushed Sally out of the way, "Sally, look out!" The ax chopped the door but the invention kept moving until it fell into the basement with a crash. Sally and Chuck looked from a covering and saw Cyrus covered in soot next to the dangling Tails.

"That... was... **AWESOME!**" Cyrus shouted as he smiled. Tails laughed and said to the two formally-trapped Mobians, "You guys have got to try this thing!"

* * *

Back at the castle, the Robians were still attacking the mob. The liquors were tossing tomatoes from their mug catapults at a white Tasmanian Devil. He was about to swing his shovel at them until he heard a voice from above, "Up here, you over-grown mutt!" The Devil looked up and saw Rosemary with a few other tea Robians.

"Now!" the Robian fox ordered before they poured steaming hot tea on the Tasmanian Devil. The Devil screamed in pain from the searing heat. A green wolf was about to chop a blue chicken when Dulcy dive-bombed the wolf, roaring as she did.

* * *

Geoffrey kicked a door open and readied an arrow. He looked inside the room but didn't see the midnight-blue Werehog. He scowled and kicked another door. Again, no luck. He kept doing this for a little while...

* * *

Dulcy whipped her tail at a purple mouse and a gray toad. She breathed fire on an orange Persian cat and he yelped in pain. A purple and navy-blue bat flew towards Dulcy and the robot dragon swallowed him up. She shook a bit and her belly opened. The bat cat fell out and looked at his outfit, screaming as he saw he was wearing a girl's dress.

Antoine was cornered by Snively with a torch in his hand. Snively smirked evilly as he chuckled. Antoine cowered from the heat as his metal shell was beginning to soften. Rotor, now wearing his Nanites suit, laughed as he wore a Napoleon hat with a sword. He looked around and saw Antoine sparking in a corner.

"A-HA!" Rotor laughed as he slid down a stair rail, his sword prepared. When he got down, he pointed the sword at Snively's behind. Feeling the sharp poke, Snively leaped into the air, holding his rump as he screamed in pain. Antoine smiled and made his escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally and Uncle Chuck were hanging from Tails's hands as the Robian fox flew over a river.

* * *

Back at the castle, Bunnie was about to be smashed by a black rhino with a club. The rhino was about to swing his club on the rabbot when Antoine saw his lover in danger. He glared at the rhino and pulled out his sword. The Robian coyote sliced the horn off the rhino's snout. The rhino screamed in pain and dropped his club.

Antoine embraced the southern rabbot to soothe her. The coyote softly kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Bunnie smiled back at Antoine and both nuzzled each other before they left to continue their battles.

* * *

Muttski had Snively's shoe in his metal jaw and was running away from him and a mob. The robot dog ran into the kitchen as a few weapons were thrown on the door. The small mob and Snively bursts through the door and found Muttski crouched in front of a counter, snarling as he dragged the shoe away from the mob. The mob smirked evilly and chuckled mischievously, inching closer to the robot dog and their blunt weapons prepared.

Suddenly, Robian sharks and crocodiles landed in front of Muttski with sharp knives in their hands. They turned to the German green bobcat, who turned the stove on. He laughed evilly and flames rose. The mob and Snively screamed in terror from the knives and fire.

Finally, the mob was giving up on the whole killing the Werehog thing. They were losing quickly because of the Robians defending their master. They all ran out of the castle for their lives.

Inside, Rotor yelled, "**AND STAY OUT!**" Antoine gripped the purple walrus and kissed his whiskered cheeks. "Ugh!" Rotor exclaimed in disgust, slapping Antoine away from him. The Robians cheered in victory... not knowing that they missed one.

* * *

**Wooo, yeah! Hope you guys like this. You probably hate me for leaving a cliffhanger here. But please read, love, and review! STCD is out of the house for now! See ya next chapter!**


	15. Sonic vs Geoffrey

Back in the West Wing, Sonic was now sitting down next to the rose with his head down as a thunderstorm rained. He felt so sadden of Sally's departure that he didn't even notice the door open. Geoffrey peeked his head in and saw Sonic. He smirked and entered, readying his bow and arrow. Sonic's ear twitched and turned his head back, seeing Geoffrey with his weapon ready to shoot.

Sonic merely turned back and closed his eyes as he groaned in sadness, not caring if he was about to die. Geoffrey bared his teeth and released the arrow. The arrow zoomed until it dug into Sonic's back. Sonic stood up, screaming in pain.

Before Sonic could open his eyes, Geoffrey shoved him with his shoulder into the window, breaking it. As the Werehog tumbled on the balcony, Geoffrey laughed evilly. He ran up to Sonic, who was leaning on the ledge, and kicked him off. Sonic fell on the roof, tumbling down on another ledge of the roof. Geoffrey jumped, landed next to the midnight-blue Werehog, and growled, "Get up."

Sonic merely looked up at the skunk with a miserable look and growled softly. Geoffrey kicked him again, yelling, "Didn't I say 'Get up?!' What's the matter, Werehog?" He chuckled evilly, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Sonic closed his eyes and lowered his head, still in sadness and hoping that the skunk would get rid of his pain.

Geoffrey walked toward a stone hawk-like gargoyle and pulled it off. He walked toward the Werehog, raising the weapon high. Sonic waited for his fate, until...

"No!" a familiar voice from below shouted.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked down. There, at the entrance of the castle, was Sally, along with Chuck and Tails. "Sal?" Sonic whispered in disbelief. Sally yelled in horror as Geoffrey raised the weapon above Sonic's head, "No! Geoffrey, don't!"

Geoffrey swung the weapon down, but a large, light-blue hand grabbed it. Sonic glared at Geoffrey, feeling stronger than ever. Sonic stood up, baring his teeth in anger and growling as Geoffrey felt intimidated by the Werehog's newborn strength and size. Tails ran into the door and allowed Sally to enter.

Sonic walked forwards, still holding onto the stone gargoyle head and forcing Geoffrey to walk backwards on the wet roof. As lightning flashed, Geoffrey tugged on the weapon and swung it. Sonic dodged and held onto the weapon again. The midnight-blue Werehog kicked Geoffrey in the stomach, making the skunk fall. Geoffrey held onto the shingles.

Sonic, on all fours, roared as he lunged at Geoffrey. He landed on Geoffrey and the two tumbled down the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally ran up the stairs. Scared for Sonic's life, she hastily ran towards the West Wing.

* * *

Back with the fight, Sonic and Geoffrey landed on another roof. Geoffrey kicked Sonic off of himself, pushing him to a dark part of the roof. The skunk grabbed the weapon and ran towards Sonic. He swung it and it crashed on Sonic's head... only to find out that it was only a black demon statue.

Geoffrey bared his teeth in anger and yelled, "C'mon out and fight, coward!" He looked around and, as lightning flashed, he saw two rows of countless statues of the statue he had smashed before. Geoffrey walked between the rows and said, "Were you actually in love with her, Werehog? Did you _honestly _think that she'd want you when she had someone like me?!"

As the skunk spoke, Sonic was hiding as a statue. He snarled, baring his teeth and glaring at Geoffrey, as he walked behind the skunk. Before he was about to strike, Geoffrey sensed something and turned around. He swung the weapon but Sonic dodged to the left. As Geoffrey was using the weapon as a shield, Sonic grabbed it and bit the center.

As the midnight-blue Werehog forced Geoffrey back, the Australian skunk turned around and made Sonic let go. He stood up and glared at Geoffrey. "It's over, Werehog!" Geoffrey shouted. A lightning bolt flashed behind his head, holding the weapon in his hand as he screamed, "**SALLY IS MINE!**"

This made Sonic extremely cross. If looks could kill, Geoffrey would drop dead. Sonic roared as he swung his stretchable arm on Geoffrey, pushing him into a wall and making him loose the weapon. He grabbed Geoffrey by the throat, held onto a gargoyle statue, and held Geoffrey over the edge.

Actually feeling fear, Geoffrey begged, holding on Sonic's hand, "Lemme go! Lemme go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! **ANYTHING!**"

As lightning flashed, Sonic still glared at him. Then, his glare melted away as he thought, "_What am I doing? I'm no murderer... And if I did, Sal would think I'm a monster for sure._" Sonic's glare returned as he backed away from the edge.

Still holding Geoffrey by the throat, Sonic hunched over him and he growled, "... Get out."

Sonic gently tossed Geoffrey to the wall with a growl. "Sonic!" he heard from above. The Werehog looked up from behind and saw Sally from the West Wing's balcony. "Sally?" he whispered, smiling in happiness. He threw his hand on a ledge and swung up to the ledge.

Sonic jumped to another ledge and dug his claws in the shingles. Climbing from there, he reached to Sally's balcony. "Sally," he purred as he gently held his hand out towards her. Sally took out her hand and gently placed it in the middle of Sonic's palm. Holding her hand as if he was holding a fragile object, Sonic placed his elbow on the railing and placed his free hand on Sally's cheek.

Caressing it gently, Sonic whispered, "You came back..." Sally closed her eyes and held his hand on her cheek, relishing the Werehog's loving touch...

However, the happy moment was short-lived.

With a faint thud, Sonic tore his hand from Sally's cheek and roared with his green eyes closed. Sally looked down and saw Geoffrey with a dagger... in Sonic's back. "Can't believe you fell for it, mate!" Geoffrey yelled (**A/N: **Remember, he has an Austrailian accent) with a smirk. He pulled the dagger out and blood poured from Sonic wound.

Sonic slightly opened his eyes and swung his arm at Geoffrey. The skunk dodged and lost his tight grip on Sonic. He swung his arms, trying to grab onto something but failed. As Sally grabbed Sonic's arm, Geoffrey screamed as he fell into the dark chasm that surrounded the castle, falling to his doom.

Sally held his arm as Sonic groaned, climbing over the railing. "Master! We warded off the mob!" Rotor shouted in happiness. He, Antoine, and Rosemary ran in and gasped when they saw the Werehog fatally injured.

Sally laid him down on his back and gently laid his head down. Sonic's head rolled to the side. Sally gently caressed his furry cheek and Sonic licked his lips as he breathed raggedly. He raised his head a little and opened his eyes. Sally smiled sadly as Sonic did the same.

"You... came back," Sonic said softly as Sally's hand rubbed his head. "Of course I came back," Sally said back. "I couldn't let them-" She didn't finish.

Sally embraced the Werehog and said, "This is all my fault. If only I'd got here sooner." As Sally raised her head, Sonic said in a hoarse tone, "Maybe... it's bet- it's better this way, though." "Don't talk like that!" Sally exclaimed in shock. She smiled sadly and said, actually lying to herself, "You'll be alright."

Sonic coughed harshly, small specks of blood flying out. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine," Sally comforted the Werehog. Sonic smiled gently as he ran his huge hand on Sally's cheek. "Well," he whispered, "at least... I got to see you... one more time." Sally's eyes began to water as she held to Werehog's hand to her cheek.

"Sally," Sonic whispered, catching her attention, "I... I lo... I lo..." Sonic groaned before he made a small whimper. "Yes?" Sally asked, wanting to know what he was saying. Unfortunately, Sonic's hand began to fall and the Werehog closed his green eyes. He sighed as dropped his head to the ground.

I'm truly sorry to say this, dear reader, but I'm afraid that our Werehog... is dead.

Sally covered her mouth in shock and horror. "No..." she whispered. "Please, no!" Sonic laid unresponsive to her plead. "Please don't leave me!" Sally begged, shaking the midnight-blue Werehog.

Sally couldn't hold her tears anymore and dug her face into Sonic's chest, not feeling a single heartbeat. Crying, she whispered, finally confessing the reason why she came back, "... I love you."

The final petal on the red rose was beginning to fall when she said that. The petal fell gently on its other petals as the three Robians watched. The lowered their heads in sorrow, knowing that they'll remain robots forever. Rosemary began to leak coolant from her optics. Rotor laid his hand on her shoulder as Antoine closed his optics in sadness.

* * *

***Sniff* Okay, here's the second to last chapter. Don't worry, the last one will be more happy. You just wait while I pull myself together. *Bawls hysterically***


	16. Happily Ever After

**Okay, I'm back. I'm sad 'cause this is the last chapter. But it's a happy one, yay! Oh, and make sure you go to Youtube and search for the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack where the Beast turns back into a man. Read as the music plays.**

* * *

As Sally continued crying on Sonic's cold chest, a thunder roared. Suddenly, a hot pink falling star-like landing right next to them with a small _SHING _sound. Another one fell as well, only a neon green. An orange one landed next to Sonic's head, getting Sally's attention. A light blue light fell with a few other lights, now making small embers.

Soon, countless of those things fell at a rapid pace.

Sally covered Sonic with herself, but the Werehog was suddenly lifted by an unknown force. Sally got off of Sonic and stared in shock at him as the three Robians watched with wonder.

Sonic was now in midair, slowly spinning clockwise. He curled into a ball and stopped spinning as the lights ceased their falling. The Werehog seemed like he was struggling from his ball. Suddenly, he bent back, his huge hand flinging into the air.

The light blue hand suddenly turned a peach-tan and gotten smaller. The claws shorted to regular fingernails as Sonic's arm thinned out and the blue fur was smoothed and peach. The white wrist was gone as the fingertips shone with a golden light. Sally watched in confusion at the scene.

Sonic's legs then became longer and the leg turned into a cobalt-blue. His shoes were transforming as well as the spikes disappeared. It turned into a regular sneaker as a golden buckle on the side replaced the silver stripe. The heel and toe shone gold as well.

Then, Sonic's chest got less buff. The white tuff of fur smoothed out and turned peach and stretched into an oval shape to his legs. Sally noticed that his wound was healing quickly as Sonic changed.

Then, Sonic's face was next. A wind blew into the thick fur as the wolfish muzzle shrunk and turned peach. The triangular fangs that were poking out shrunk back into his mouth as Sonic's quills grew shorter and their gray spots disappeared. Sonic's head turned cobalt and the bushy eyebrows that gave Sonic a glare-like expression were gone. And his chest exploded a golden light as a regular hedgehog took Sonic's place.

Sally covered her mouth in shock as the hedgehog was softly laid down back on the ground on his side. She stepped towards the cobalt hedgehog. The hedgehog suddenly moved, causing Sally to jump back. The hedgehog struggled to get up with his hands. He got on one foot and used his hand to push up on his knee.

The hedgehog groaned as he stood up with his back towards Sally, rubbing his head. He snapped his head to his hand. "_No... no way!_" the hedgehog thought as he examined himself. He sharply turned to Sally, his familiar appearance startling her.

The hedgehog had smooth cobalt-blue fur with peach arms and belly as his triangular ears had peach inside it. His shoes were red with a white stripe and a golden buckle on the sides. He had long legs, perfect for running long distances. He had short quills as his emerald-green eyes were making his appearance more familiar.

Just to sum it up, the hedgehog looked downright handsome!

Sally took her hand off her mouth as she looked at the handsome hedgehog. "Sal," the hedgehog said with a smooth and less gruff voice, walking towards her, "it's me!" He took Sally's hand into his own in a gentle grip. Sally looked at the cobalt hedgehog in confusion when he said Sonic's nickname he gave her.

She looked up into his face and stared into his eyes. Seeing the emerald-green eyes, she knew that this was the Werehog he knew and loved. "It is you!" she exclaimed, smiling in happiness. Sally took her hand on Sonic's cheek and the hedgehog did the same. They both stared at each other and began to move their heads closer.

As they were two centimeters apart, the two lovers closed their eyes and finally... their lips touched.

Blue light spiraled around them as they kissed passionately. Finally, a firework flew up and exploded as others did the same. The embers fell on the castle and everything turned from gloomy and dull to cheerful and shiny. The obsidian gargoyles turned into marble cherubs.

The two lovers looked with smiles as Antoine walked in. Suddenly, green light glowed from himself and a flash came. When the light dimmed, Antoine was now a flesh and blood coyote. Now longer a robot, he had brown fur with blond hair, blue eyes, and a peach muzzle. He wore a red and beige robe and he still had his sword.

"Antoine!" Sonic exclaimed, putting a hand on Antoine's shoulder.

Suddenly, Rotor came in, turning back into a Mobian. He was still purple and had his peach belly and muzzle and his sea foam-green tool-belt, but now he wore yellow goggles, fingerless and yellow gloves, and white and gray shoes. He held his head in shock with his green eyes like saucers.

"Rotor!" Sonic said in happiness.

Then, Rosemary came in and, immediately, she turned from Robian to Mobian. Her brown fur replaced her brown shell and her blue eyes were no longer optics. Her dress was no longer stiff and plastic but now fabric and soft. Her red hair was flowing to her back as she stood in shock.

"Rosemary!" Sonic shouted.

The cobalt hedgehog embraced his loyal friends and laughed, "Look at us!" "Mom! Mom!" Tails's robotic voice shouted with a robotic dog bark. Tails and Muttski ran in and the robot dog blubbered as golden embers surrounded him.

Muttski was then turned to a regular dog with cream fur and brown spots. He wore a red color with silver spots on it. Tails was then turned into a regular fox kit. He had yellowish-orange fur with a furry white belly and muzzle. He wore red and white sneakers and white cloves. He had crystal-blue eyes and he still had his two tails.

Tails smiled as Rosemary picked him up. "Oh, my goodness!" Rosemary laughed in happiness. "Izza miracle!" Antoine exclaimed as Sonic turned to Sally. He zoomed up to her in lightning speed and picked her up. Both laughing and smiling, they twirled around in happiness.

* * *

Now, the two lovers and all the deroboticized servants were at the golden ballroom. Sally was wearing her dress from last night and Sonic was wearing his suit and bow tie. They smiled at each other and kissed each other for a short moment. They separated and Sonic took Sally's hand. Smirking, he took the lead and the two began to waltz.

Antoine was watching by and smiling at the couple, sighing, "Ah, _l'amour._" Then, Bunnie walked in front of him and smirked at him. Antoine did the same and gave a devilish chuckle. He walked towards her but was pushed back by Rotor, who was smiling.

"Well, Antoine, old friend," he said, shaking the coyote's hand. "Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Antoine smiled and said, "Well, of course, _mon ami._ I told you she would break the spell."

Rotor's smile faded away when Antoine said that. "I beg your pardon, my friend," he chuckled arrogantly. "I believe _I _told _you._" "No, you didn't. I did," Antoine said, pinching the walrus's cheek. Now angry, Rotor growled, pushing his belly on Antoine, "You certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed French Fry!"

The enraged coyote then snarled, slapping Rotor with his glove, "_En guarde, _you tusked elephant seal!" They then began to cat-fight angrily.

As Sonic and Sally danced, Rosemary, Tails, Uncle Chuck, and Cyrus were watching with happiness. "Are they gonna live happily ever after, mom?" Tails asked. Rosemary answered with a smile, "Of course, my dear. Of course."

Tails smiled but then thought about something, "Do I still have to go in sleep mode?" Rosemary looked at Tails in surprise as Chuck and Cyrus laughed. Then Rosemary did the same.

As Sonic and Sally danced, the crowd sang, "_**Certain as the sun... Rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old rhyme, Beauty and the Werehog!**_" If you could see closely, you could see a beautiful, yellow tiger taking her hood off and smiling at the prince she gave a curse to.

The crowd sang loud, "_**TALE AS OLD AS TIME! SONG AS OLD RHYME! BEAUTY AND THE WERE...HOG!**** AAAAHH-AAAHH-AAAAAAHHH!**_"

* * *

**Wooooo! Hoped you all liked this chapter and story. Please read, review, and love. I'll see you all later on another story.**


End file.
